The Outsiders
by Tina Price Fan
Summary: Part 1: Boone and Da'an struggle with their growing relationship and the ever increasing sense of isolation from their own kind which it's generating. Part 2: Boone and Da'an each struggle to win the right to continue their relationship, and along the way
1. Default Chapter

**The Outsiders - Part One of Two  
**An Earth - Final Conflict story by Tina Price  
(TinaP@prodigy.net)

**Preview: **Boone and Da'an struggle with their growing relationship and the ever increasing sense of isolation from their own kind which it's generating.

**Disclaimer: **Earth - Final Conflict and all characters therein are the property of the Tribune Entertainment Company. 

**Authors note**: This story occurs sometime after the events which unfold in the episode, "Wrath of Achilles". My other stories, "Striving to Become" and "The Lesser of Two Evils" should be read first. As I do not know the actual name of the Irish Companion, he will appear in this story as Kha'rha, which is actually the phonetic spelling of the Irish word, "cara". It means "friend". When and if the Irish Companion is named in the actual series, his name here will be updated. This story is based upon my own idea of what is actually going on in the EFC universe. I am in no way receiving 'privileged information'. As always, advice, criticism and kudos are always welcomed. Please contact me at the above e-mail address. 

* * *

**The Outsiders  
****Part One**

**By Tina Price**

Boone leaned back in his chair and stretched as he vigorously rubbed his head. Another late night at the office was about to come to an end, and as he had everyday for the proceeding week, he found himself utterly at a loss as to what to do with himself. He glanced at his watch. It was nearly eleven thirty.  
Trouble was that he wasn't the least bit sleepy.  
Rising from the chair, he made his way out to the balcony. The cold winter air seemed to drive ice splinters into his flesh, raising goose bumps everywhere that his skin was exposed and causing his skrill to complain dully somewhere in the back of his thoughts. With a small grin, he patted it where it lay on the back of his forearm and tried to mentally reassure it that they wouldn't stay outside very long. His skrill was a constant reminder to him that the Taelons were not all-knowing.  
Ever since they had both been badly wounded, he had been able to pick up and understand more of the mental gibberish the skrill sometimes spouted. There was no longer any doubt in his mind that it was sentient - far more so than the Taelons had believed.  
...Which brought his thoughts back to one particular Taelon, who had been avoiding him recently...  
It had all started after the incident with Katya Petrenko, the psychic who had so alarmed the Taelons that Zo'or had had her killed. Yes, Boone himself had interrogated Judson Corr before Sandoval could hide him away and he had learned enough from the killer to have been able to deduce Zo'or's role in the incident. He had quickly filled Da'an in on the whole mess.  
The North American Companion had not been pleased to hear of Zo'or's involvement, but neither had he been surprised. Boone knew that he was still concerned that the Synod might have had prior knowledge of the assassination, but short of actually confronting Zo'or or Quo'on, there was no way to put his fears to rest.  
Over the course of the following week, Boone had been assigned one task after another by Da'an and had not had any time to speak with the Taelon in any sort of personal way. Then, last week, Doors and Augur had unleashed a virus on the Washington headquarters. They had done it without even having discussed it with him and his own assistant, Ms... Marquette, had been the one to upload it into the Taelon's communication system.  
He had been kept out of the loop.  
He was still being kept out of the loop, even though his predictions about the possible consequences of the virus had proved accurate.  
At least Lili had had a change of heart. Causing her own shuttle's failure and having been stranded in the Appalachians with Da'an had apparently done his opinionated assistant some good. She had apologized to him for her actions and followed up that amazing (and very unexpected) act by admitting that he had also been right about Da'an.   
Boone shook his head at the memory. Lili had to have hit her head pretty hard during that landing...  
Just then his global beeped.  
He flipped it open and was surprised to see that it was Da'an who was paging him. "Da'an...is there a problem?" he asked in a steady voice.  
"Ah, Boone, I was not sure that you would still be awake," Da'an replied in his calm tones.   
"Look, Da'an, if this is about another assignment, I have to respectfully remind you that I do occasionally require a day to myself..." he began.  
"I assure you that it is not," the Taelon answered coolly. "It is only that, as we are both still awake, I felt that we could perhaps continue your lessons in the Taelon language."  
Boone was stunned. It had been weeks since the Taelon had deigned to pass any time with him. Why now, in the dead of the night? He surmised that some sort of explanation was forthcoming.  
"I think that I would like that," he answered. "However, I have no shuttle available."  
"Captain Marquette is just leaving. She has agreed to transport you," Da'an explained. "Since you are scheduled to attend a meeting with me tomorrow morning, you may take your rest here."  
"A sleep over?" Boone raised an eyebrow. At Da'an's amused look, he continued. "Have Lili meet me at my place. I need to retrieve a few items."  
Da'an nodded before cutting the link.  
Boone quickly made his way back through his office. If he was lucky, he'd get home before Lili arrived.

  
  
A half hour later Boone and Lili were on the way back to the Taelon embassy in DC. As he sat in the rear shuttle seat, the security chief knew that he had to ask Lili the question he had been suppressing since her arrival.  
"What's with the late night visits with Da'an?" he asked. "You used to despise him."  
There was silence for a full ten seconds as Lili seemed to struggle with an explanation. "I told you that I was wrong about him," she sighed. "Look, Boone...he saved my life and after that...."  
"After that, what?" Boone sat up straighter and listened intently.  
"Do you remember what Beckett told me about companions back in Ireland?"  
Boone's CVI kicked in, bringing the words Lili referred to, back in their entirety. "She said that Companions were blessed with gifts which make a woman's life enlightening," he quoted.   
There followed another long silence as the point slowly sunk in.  
"Wait a minute...are you saying that you and Da'an have...?" Boone was at a loss as to how to finish the sentence.  
"Uh...sort of..." Lili sighed again. "It's really complicated, Will. I don't even know how to describe our relationship. It seems sexual in some ways, but it isn't. I don't even know if he considers me to be a close friend or something more!"  
"Perhaps you could explain how this happened?" Boone found himself intensely curious.  
"I..." Lili stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Maybe some other time. We're almost there now. Boone?"  
"Don't worry, I won't tell him that you squealed."  
"I didn't squeal!" Lili tried to act indignant. "You're the one who asked!"  
"Relax. I won't mention this conversation unless he actually asks me point blank if I know. I'm glad for you, Lili. Really. At least you can now see both sides of the equation when Doors is drawing up his plans. One of us has to be devil's advocate around him and we both know that I may no longer get that opportunity."  
"Sorry. There's not much I can do about that, but I promise to keep you informed of what he's doing."   
"Thanks."

  
  
A short while later, Boone met with Da'an in the companion's audience chamber. When he entered the room, he found his alien friend standing before the virtual glass windows, admiring the view of the Capitol at night. Without a word, he dropped his overnight bag and moved to stand by Da'an's side.  
"Welcome Boone." Da'an did not so much as glance at his implant.  
Boone decided to cut to the chase. "Why have you been avoiding me? What is it that troubles you so?" Boone laid a hand upon the Taelon's shoulder and gently turned him to face him. "Da'an...I ask only because I wish to help."  
"I know this." Da'an spoke frankly, his gaze holding Boone's. "I fear that I have been avoiding you, however I required time to reach a decision."  
"What decision?" Boone hadn't felt this anxious in a long time.  
"It has not yet been made." Da'an motioned toward the ledge to his right and together they moved to sit upon it.  
"This has something to do with our bond, doesn't it?"   
Da'an nodded. "I fear that it has the potential to grow beyond what I originally had anticipated. Your exposure to Katya Petrenko and her insistence on passing her ability on to you has left me with a dilemma which I do find difficult."  
Boone froze.   
"Yes, Boone. I know all that passed between the two of you. I have seen it all through Lili's eyes." Da'an's large, phosphorescent blue eyes gazed gently at him.  
"I'm not sure that I..." Boone began.  
"I have formed a bond of sorts with Captain Marquette, Boone. When she and I share our emotions, I am able to see much of her past experiences."  
Boone literally gawked at him. "You've been spying on me by proxy? Da'an!"  
"What I share with Lili is special to me... and it serves a very important purpose. What I have learned from said sharing has been unintentional...but useful. Katya did pass her ability on to you Boone... That, coupled with your other... association, has served to complicate our relationship."  
"The Liberation." Boone bowed his head as he said it. The last secret he had kept from Da'an was finally out in the open.   
Again Da'an nodded and the two of them sat in silence for a short time.  
Feeling the Taelon's eyes upon him, Boone raised his head. Da'an's luminous eyes seemed even larger than usual.   
"I am not disappointed, Boone. Far from it. Although you are a part of the liberation, you have apparently never intentionally worked against me. Moreover, you have been directly responsible for having limited much of the damage which the organization... and the Synod would otherwise have caused." Da'an blinked and a small smile touched his mouth. "Lili's memories of these events are quite clear - I do believe that you excel at annoying her."  
Boone actually snorted. "Yeah, I have a talent for it."  
Da'an's smile faded. "Boone, should you and I continue to strengthen our bond, there is a very real possibility that you would share in the commonality's thoughts. In that case, I fear that your thoughts, your memories, would also be laid open to the commonality." It was Da'an's turn to look downward. "There are many of my people who would not tolerate such a thing...I do not wish to lose you."  
The large ex-cop found himself temporarily struck dumb by the companion's sudden honesty. When he spoke, it too was from the heart.   
"Da'an...You must know that I cannot quit the resistance. I have done, and will continue to do what I believe to be right - not just for my people, but for yours as well." He rested a hand on his companion's shoulder, causing him to raise his head. "I do not wish to lose the bond which I share with you. Our...association is the one bright spot in my life right now. Now, tell me...what are we to do?"  
"Truly, I find myself at a loss..." Da'an gestured with his hands, the fingers of which were moving in a rapid manner, betraying his agitation. "Any time we interact, our bond will exert itself and grow stronger."  
"Which means that if we seek to stop the bond's development..." Boone stared at Da'an aghast.   
"We must decide our course of action," the pale alien said slowly. "I have three suggestions."  
"Go ahead," Boone nodded.  
"The bond cannot be completely broken, however it can fade if we are separated for a long while." Da'an stared at his implant. "You could choose to serve a different Companion."  
"I won't accept that as a possibility." Boone shook his head. "What's your next idea?"  
"I could cut myself off from the commonality. This would ensure that our bond could not prove a threat to the Synod, but it would leave me...vulnerable."  
"You would most likely lose your position as North American Companion?"   
Da'an nodded. "But I would brave this for your sake."  
"NO. This is as unthinkable as having me quit the resistance. We need you right where you are and me right where I am if we are to have a chance at helping our people to get along with each other. What is your last suggestion?"  
"That you work for another companion for a while in the hopes of obtaining his support. If we can gain the approval of others of my kind, there is far less chance that the Synod would be able to order your elimination."  
"They'd have to tolerate me, eh? Which Companion did you have in mind?"  
"Our Companion to Ireland - Kha'rha , has the reputation of being well liked, even by his sole implant."  
"Siobhan Beckette." Boone raised an eyebrow. "So I've heard, but how can I be of use to him? Ms... Beckette seems to have things...'well in hand'."  
Da'an's eyes widened. "I had not heard of this. No matter, it makes him an even better choice. He has recently asked the Synod for permission to 'borrow' an implant knowledgeable in the area of security for a project he is undertaking... Boone, he is a popular voice in our commonality."  
"Then you'll make the arrangements?"  
Da'an nodded. The two of them sat silently for a few moments before he spoke again."I did invite you here to further your lessons in the Taelon language..."  
"Actually, now that I know what's going on, I'm finally feeling that I'll be able to get some decent rest. I think I'd like to turn in."  
"Of course." Da'an stood and gestured towards the ramp which led to the upper chambers. "Please allow me to show you the way."

  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Boone found himself sprawled on a comfortable, if narrow, palate in his assigned chamber. His arms crossed up behind his head, he gazed around the room, still amazed by the fact that he was sleeping at the Taelon Embassy - and right next door to Da'an's own personal chamber!   
His own chamber was circular in shape, with the usual arched ceiling and organic walls. There was a small window which presented a beautiful view of the Capitol and a skylight which presented him with a breath-taking view of the night sky.   
As he stared at the stars above him, he reflected on the problem which was now threatening what could definitely be called the most bizarre friendship of his life. There had to be a way out of this - some way which did not require him to ingratiate himself to other Taelons. The idea of kissing up to a Taelon in the hopes of getting him to tolerate him was ...extremely distasteful. He doubted that it would work. If Taelons were anything at all like humans, the tactic was sure to fail. Nobody respected a boot-licker.  
So, why had Da'an suggested this plan? He must have something else in mind - something which necessitated getting rid of Boone for a while. But what?  
Perhaps he could figure it out before it was time for him to head for Ireland...  
The stars were the last things Boone saw before he drifted off.  


  
  


  
Boone dreamed that his mother was trying to get him out of bed and ready for school. It had been her habit to sit on his bed and poke him until he finally gave up and promised to get up.  
"OK, ok...I'm up already," he muttered as he batted away the hand that was on his head.   
...Something suddenly dawned on him. His Mother had died years ago.  
His eyes snapped open. Da'an was seated on the edge of his bed, watching him with some amusement.  
"I assume that you will require some time to make yourself presentable before our departure?" his other-worldly host asked.  
"Uh...yeah. Thanks." Boone sat up. "Sorry if I slapped your hand away."  
Da'an nodded. "Did you dream?"  
"I dreamed that you were my mom and that I was back in grade school." Boone chuckled as he had a sudden, absurd vision of Da'an portraying his mother in a play.  
Da'an actually looked pleased.  
"Do you...dream?" Boone risked the question.  
"Not in any way which could be compared to your own experience of dreaming," Da'an responded as he stood up. "We are always aware on some level, however, we do have flashes of insight and a drifting of consciousness which may perhaps be compared to day-dreaming."  
"I see..."  
"Agent Sandoval and I will await you in my audience chamber," Da'an said, before making his way out of the room.

With both Boone and Da'an out of town for the day, Lili found herself with a bit more free time than she normally had. Yeah, she had things to take care of at the office, but she didn't need to worry about shadowing Will around town...or visiting Da'an.  
Da'an.  
Boone.  
Lili sat down at Boone's desk and laid her head on her crossed arms. What was she going to do? Here she was, a member of the Liberation, assigned to keep an eye on their number one mole and what did she go and do? She got involved - with a Taelon. The very same Taelon she had kept telling Boone that he was getting too involved with.  
Now what? She couldn't help but feel like a trap was closing around her. She truly liked and admired William Boone. She even fantasized about them eventually getting together. Problem was that now she also felt herself strongly drawn to Da'an... even as Boone was.   
What kind of bizarre triangle was this? Man and Taelon. Taelon and woman. Woman and man. When Boone was away somewhere with Da'an, she didn't even know which one to be jealous of anymore. If her own relationship with the Companion bothered Boone, he never let on that it did. All she knew, was that the situation was eventually going to lead to problems...BIG problems.  
It was almost too much to contemplate. With a sigh, Lili stood up and smoothed out her sleeves. She was basically caught up with her paperwork. Perhaps it was time to attend to her other job...

Less than an hour later, she waltzed into Liberation H.Q.   
Augur and Sahjit Jinnah were at a table in the corner having a heated conversation. They usually did, when they were discussing the best way to set up a new program. She approached them and cleared her throat, instantly drawing Augur's undivided attention.  
"Lili. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," the computer genius grinned.  
"Well, while the cat's away, and all that...." she smirked. "What are you two working on?"  
"A program for deciphering Eunoia," Sahjit excitedly replied. "Doors wants us to be able to translate it ourselves, rather than relying on Boone."  
"And why is that?" Lili looked as perturbed as she felt. "Is Doors planning on giving him the hidey-ho?"  
"Lili, we both know that Boone is getting too close to Da'an. There may come a time when we can no longer trust him," Augur explained. "I mean, we don't know exactly what his CVI might do to him. Just because the original motivational imperative has been deactivated, doesn't mean that the implant can't slowly re-engineer itself."  
"So, you're saying that Boone trusts Da'an because his CVI is attempting to modify his behavior?" Lili's eyes narrowed. "Who came up with this theory?"  
"Jonathan suggested it," Sahjit answered quietly as Augur watched Lili with some concern.  
"I suppose that you two never stopped to think that perhaps Boone trusts Da'an because he IS to be trusted? Just because he's a Taelon, doesn't mean that he doesn't want what's right for us, as well as his own people." She waved her finger at the two men. "He and Boone might just prove to be one of our biggest assets - have you ever stopped to think about that?" Without waiting for an answer, Lili turned and stormed off towards Doors' office, leaving the two men to stare at each other in surprise.  
"Lili defending Da'an?" Sahjit said in a low tone. "I thought she hated the Taelon."  
"So did I, but ever since they crashed together, she seems to have revised her opinion of him." Augur looked troubled. "She won't even tell ME why. All she's said is that she misjudged him - that he risked his own life to save her's."  
"Maybe she's right about him," Sahjit responded. "If both she and Boone feel that he can be trusted...I mean, Boone is a very good judge of character and personally, I don't feel that he's being controlled by his implant. Doors could be barking up the wrong tree."  
"I don't know..." was all that a very troubled-looking Augur could manage.

"That's quite enough, Marquette!" Jonathan Doors slammed his hand down on his desk top. "You seem to be forgetting that I call the shots around here. Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?"  
"You only call the shots because you put up the cash for this operation. That does not mean that you are the best choice as far as leading this organization goes, nor does it mean that you're infallible." Lili stood her ground in front of Doors' desk as the industrialist stood facing her on the other side. "What's the matter? Boone been right too many times? Afraid that someone is going to start thinking that he would be make a better leader than you? Is that why you're trying to force him out?"  
"How dare you!" Doors was livid.  
"How dare you? How dare you make decisions like this without consulting with anyone else? This is not a dictatorship, is it? Because...if it is, then all I can say is that the Taelons are looking better all the time!"  
Doors stared at her, aghast. He seemed to have been struck speechless.  
"If you keep Boone out, then I stay "out" as well. Is that clear?" Without waiting for a reply, Lili turned and stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind her and making her way directly toward the exit. She didn't so much as glance at Augur as she passed by him. She knew that every eye was on her - and she really couldn't care less.  
As she stepped into the elevator, she saw Augur moving her way.  
"Lili! Wait!" he yelled as the doors began to close between them.  
"Call me later," she ground out as the doors finished closing.

With an effort, Boone forced his eyes open. It was past eleven pm. The hum of the shuttle engines and the gentle rock they produced had been enough to begin lulling him off to sleep. It had been a long day on just a few hours of sleep and he was glad to be headed home. His bed had never seemed so inviting...  
"Boone."  
With a start, Boone sat up straighter. He had been drifting off again. Turning to look at Da'an, he was chagrined to see that the companion was blushing.  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm not sure why I feel so tired. I used to be able to go twice as long before the urge to sleep overwhelmed me."  
Da'an leaned slightly closer. When he spoke, it was in his own language. "I fear that it is my own fatigue which you feel, Boone, not your own."  
It took Boone a moment to translate the phrase, but as understanding washed over him, he nodded. "The bond?" he asked in the same tongue.  
Da'an nodded.  
"Why have you not rested?" Boone continued, curiosity getting the best of him.  
"I have much which I must accomplish. Let us leave it at that." Da'an switched back to english and raised his voice a bit. "We will take you directly home, however, I wish you to be back in my presence by eleven tomorrow morning."  
"Not a problem." Boone noticed Sandoval eying him curiously and stared him down before leaning back in his chair and attempting to ignore the sensation of fatigue which washed over him. What was Da'an up to? What was taking up so much of his time that he could not rest? Here, surrounded by Sandoval and his assistant, Lassiter, Boone had no hope of getting Da'an to open up, but tomorrow would be a different story...

Only after the shuttle had lifted off and he had taken a few steps toward his front door, did Boone notice Lili waiting patiently for him on the stoop.   
"What's wrong?" he asked as he unlocked the door and stood back to let her enter.  
Once the door was shut behind them and the lights had been turned on, Lili spoke. "It's Doors," she huffed as she dropped onto the couch. "He's decided to keep you out of the organization for a while."  
"I knew it!" Boone's jaw clenched as he flung his overnight bag into a corner. "Let's have it - what's his reasoning?"  
"He's trying to convince people that your CVI is slowly gaining control of you, but I think we both know that the real reason behind this is that he feels threatened by you. You've gained a great deal of support in the movement lately and he's afraid that you might take over."  
Boone dropped onto the couch next to her and wearily rubbed his face.  
"If it's any consolation, I told him that I knew what he was up to." Lili laid a hand on Boone's arm. "I'm not going back until you are."  
Boone covered Lili's hand with his own. "I appreciate your support, but we cannot afford to have us both out of the loop. You need to go back and keep an eye on things."  
Lili quickly came to her feet and faced him. "Forget it! I am not going to eat my words, Will! Besides...we can probably get the information we need out of Augur and Sanji."  
Reaching up to take Lili's hand, Boone guided her back to the couch next to him. "I'm glad that you've begun to see things as I do, Lili, because I'm going to need for you to handle things for a while..."  
"I don't understand..."  
"I'm needed in Ireland for a while. Da'an's going to fill me in on the assignment, its duration and when I'm leaving, tomorrow."   
"Da'an is sending you away? Now I'm really confused." Lili pulled her hand free and smoothed back her hair. "Did you two have an argument or something?"  
Boone smirked. "Far from it. I believe that he's trying to protect me from something...or someone. Anyway, I have to go along with it for now - I owe it to him to trust him on this." Boone stood up and headed for the door as Lili followed. "I'll fill you in at the office tomorrow when we get back from DC. In the meantime, keep your ears open and see what you can figure out." He swung the door open. "I'll see you at the office at a quarter to eleven."  
Lili nodded and turning, headed for her car. She heard Boone's door close softly behind her.

A half hour later, Lili exited her apartment's elevator to find Augur patiently waiting outside her front door. He looked relieved to see her.  
"I was beginning to get worried..." he began.  
"Augur, how did you get in here?" Lili asked as she unlocked her door. At the wounded look which crossed his face, she snapped, "Never mind! I should have known better than to have asked!" She waved him in ahead of her.  
As the lights were snapped on, Augur took in his new surroundings. "Very nice! I believe that we have compatible decorating styles..."  
"Why are you here?" She interrupted him, as she made her way into the kitchen.   
Augur threw his coat down on a chair before following behind her. "You KNOW why I'm here." He moved close behind her as she poured herself some water. "I care what happens to you..." he whispered near her ear.   
Lili put the water down and moved away. "Is there anything I can get you? A Beer? Some wine?"  
"No. Nothing like that..." Augur sighed. "Look, can we just sit down and talk?"  
She sighed. "Come on." Lili picked up her glass and led the way back to the small living room, where she sat in the armchair.  
Augur seated himself on the small couch facing her. "Lili, why the big confrontation with Doors?"  
"Oh, for Pete's sake, Augur! You know what he's up to!"  
"Yes, I do. So does about eighty percent of the people who work for him. Boone already has a lot of support in the organization. Doors can't keep him out of the loop forever - too many of his best people are all ready pressuring him to bring him back." Augur leaned back on the couch. "But...you know all this, so I ask again - Why the big scene? Why now?"  
"It's just not right..." Lili swished her water around in the glass and concentrated on it - anything to keep from actually looking at Augur.  
"Lili, why are you suddenly defending Da'an? What is it that happened up on that mountain that made you change your mind about him?"  
Lili remained silent.  
"I would really like to know why you believe in the Taelon...why you suddenly believe Boone to be correct about his approach to this 'situation'."  
"Listen, one day I'll try to explain it to you. I promise, but for right now..." She ran a hand over her forehead as though perplexed. "...everything has changed for me. It's hard to explain. Let's just say that I've seen who Da'an is, and I just wish that more of us were like him. Augur, you have to trust me. You have to help me - and Boone. While we're away, you'll need to be our eyes and ears."  
Augur nodded and stood up. "Thank-you for that nice little non-explanation." He retrieved his coat and slipped it on. "Don't worry, I'll keep you informed. Just remember that you owe me the truth - when you're ready, that is."  
"Don't worry, you'll get it." Lili opened the door and let him pass by her into the hallway. "Oh, and Augur?"  
He looked back at her.  
"Thanks."  
With a nod and a lopsided grin, he gave her a mock salute and moved away.

Boone was out on the office balcony the next morning when Lili arrived.  
"Are you ready to go?" she asked as she moved to stand next to him. The day had started out at cold and frosty, but was already showing a promise of being warm, with the kind of blue, cloudless sky that lingered in your memory for days.  
"Whenever you are," the Head of Security and Interspecies Relations answered. "Just do me a favor - when we arrive, try to keep Sandoval busy. I really need to talk to Da'an - alone."  
"Consider it done."

"Greetings, Boone." Da'an was at the audience room window, looking out over the gardens and the shuttle area.  
Boone had the distinct impression that the American Companion had been there awaiting his shuttle's arrival. As he approached, he scowled and became concerned.  
"You still have not rested." It was both a statement and an accusation.  
Da'an glanced briefly at him before returning his gaze to the virtual glass windows. "I have spoken with Kha'rha. He and Siobhan Beckette are expecting you to arrive before this day is over."  
"So soon?"  
"I require you to leave today." Da'an finally turned his gaze toward his implant, shocking Boone with his appearance. His true 'phosphorescent eyes' were clearly visible behind the illusionary human ones.   
Reacting without thinking, Boone reached out and grasped both of the Companion's hands. "Da'an, please...tell me why..." the words faded from his mind as he was suddenly overcome with the sickening sensation of a powerful mind trying to invade his most private thoughts. It wasn't Da'an...  
It was Zo'or!   
Zo'or was trying to break down Da'an's defenses - trying to wrest his secrets from him!   
A sudden fury overcame Boone. Without being consciously aware of what he was doing, the implant directed a flurry of pure malice towards the Taelon representative to the United Nations.   
Da'an sighed and staggered against him, even as he felt Zo'or's startled - and terrified withdrawal. For now, the assault had ceased and he could clearly feel his Companion's relief.   
"It would seem that you are making progress in learning the use of Katya's gift," Da'an quietly commented as he straightened up and moved slightly away from the security chief.  
"It was instinctual. I really didn't have to think about it," the implant ground out. "I was just...so angry at Zo'or..."  
"And yet, we have often discussed the drawbacks of such anger..."  
"Well, let's not discuss it now. I cannot undo what's already been done."  
Without letting go of either of Da'an's hands, Boone gently tugged him in the direction of his chair. The Companion moved slowly, as though he might collapse, but he neither protested, nor attempted to free himself from his implant's grip. Once he had seated himself, Boone dropped one of his hands.   
"How can the Synod allow Zo'or to do this?" Boone spat, struggling to keep his anger from showing.  
"The Synod ignores my predicament. It is the general consensus in cases like this, that the better Taelon will ultimately prevail." Da'an was feeling better and his appearance showed it.  
"I cannot believe that they are willing to allow this...assault!"  
"Among my people, it would be considered a quarrel, rather than an assault. Yet, this matters not, save that it is the reason why you must go," Da'an met his eyes. "I cannot focus all my attention toward repelling Zo'or when I fear for your safety."  
"I understand now." Boone shook his head. "You know, I don't really care whether Zo'or is the Taelon representative to the U.N. or not. He acts more like a human mafia Don than a Taelon and as far as I'm concerned, he really needs to be recalled before he starts the race war to end them all!"  
The companion nearly did a double-take. "Let us hope that your prediction never comes to pass," he managed.  
Boone let his breath out slowly as he finally reined in his anger. "Are you sure that I should leave? Perhaps it would be best to put up a united front. It worked well enough just now. Zo'or recoiled from me as though he were being confronted by a snake."  
"Boone, this is my battle. If I am not capable of facing Zo'or, then I am not fit to hold this seat." Da'an gestured toward his chair. "I am fighting not only for my position as American Companion, but for my very right to remain a member of the commonality." Da'an blinked slowly as he met his friend's eyes, evidently suppressing some strong emotion which Boone was not quite able to 'read'. "Our sudden linkage surprised our adversary and gave you the advantage, however, I fear that such an advantage may only be used once. Whatever you may think of Zo'or, he is still far more powerful than yourself in matters related to the commonality. I have little doubt that he is capable of destroying your mind, should you challenge him on said plane."  
The tall red-head nodded. "I see the bigger picture now. The Synod doubts you because of your association with me."  
Da'an didn't answer - He didn't have to.  
"Why is it that Kha'rha is not being persecuted? He has a close relationship with Siobhan and his protectorate. Why are you being singled out?"  
"Kha'rha is much older than myself. He has had the opportunity to forge many strong alliances with powerful and influential Taelons."  
"The more I learn about your government, the more I realize how little it differs from my own." Boone looked down. "I too am in a similar situation. The Resistance has declared me persona non-grata because of our association."  
Da'an squeezed his hand. "Then, you have little to lose by leaving now."  
"I suppose not, but before I go, I suggest that you get some rest." He smiled gently at his friend. "I'll stay with you."  
"I thank-you for this respite." With a sigh, Da'an reclined in his chair as an energy stream descended.   
Boone continued to hold on to his hand and watched over him as the energy swirled about them both. 

Lili sat up straighter when she saw Boone heading toward her shuttle. She had returned to it forty minutes ago, having run out of ways to distract Sandoval and had very nearly fallen asleep.  
"Boone, if I had known you were going to be gone for nearly two hours, I would have brought along a book," she began.  
"Lili, I can't talk right now, but there are a few things you need to know," Boone interrupted her. When he saw that he had her attention, he continued. "Everything can be summed up in one word. -Zo'or-. He's in the process of trying to wrest Da'an's position away from him by uncovering those things which Da'an has kept from the Synod."  
"What?"  
"He's assaulting Da'an mentally, trying to break down his defenses and if he can use me against him by commanding me or killing me, he will...Which is why I 'm leaving for Ireland in the next few minutes."  
"Without even stopping home for your clothes?" Lili looked confused.  
"Da'an wants me to leave directly. There's really no telling what Zo'or is capable of and Da'an would really rather not have me knocked off by his rival while I was packing." Boone put his hands on his hips. "Lili, while I'm gone, keep in touch with Augur. Let me know what you can...when you can."  
"I will."  
"And, Lili?"  
"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on Da'an. Maybe even find some way to screw Zo'or over..."  
"That's my Lili." Boone saw Sandoval's assistant approaching. "Here comes Lassiter now. Gotta go."  
"Buzz me when you get settled in."  
Boone nodded and moved off toward the other shuttle.

Siobhan Beckette greeted Boone as soon as his shuttle touched down outside the Taelon Embassy in Dublin.  
"Good to be seeing you again so soon, Commander, " Beckette said as she enthusiastically shook his hand.  
"As long as it's just you and me, the name is Will."  
"Will, then. Same for you - call me Siobhan." She began leading him towards the embassy entrance. "After we've met with Kha'rha, I'll take you downtown for some clothing and essentials. Da'an informed us that you had no time to pack."  
"No I didn't. I'd appreciate the shopping trip."   
Neither talked after they entered the Taelon edifice, but rather, made their way purposefully toward the audience chamber at the upper level. Boone noted that the structure was identical to the one in DC, which really wasn't surprising, considering that the Taelons only seemed to be using two basic structural designs. In locations where the weather could get cold, the structure was tall and compact. In tropical areas, they were short and spread out. It all made sense when you remembered that these structures were organic - alive. The more compact embassies were marvels of heat conservation, while the low, sprawling ones were amazing when it came to channeling cooling breezes.  
Within a few minutes, the two of them came upon the main audience chamber and waited respectfully near the entrance.  
They didn't have to wait long.  
"Please enter," came the melodic voice of Kha'rha.  
They moved to stand before him and both made the Taelon hand gesture, which was used for either greeting or leave taking.   
Kha'rha responded in kind before surprising Boone by rising from his seat and approaching. He stopped directly before the human Security Chief, which afforded Boone the chance to get a good look at him.  
The Irish Companion was tall and more masculine in shape than any of the Taelons Boone had yet met. His features, however, bore many of the familiar feminine characteristics which Da'an exhibited. Kha'rha's brow ridge was highly arched over large, luminescent blue eyes. He had pronounced cheekbones, an androgynous jaw line, a small, upturned nose and full, sensuous lips. But more important to Boone, than any of these features, was the look of understanding and warmth which lit the Taelon's false face.  
Kha'rha smiled and held out his hand in the human gesture for greeting. "It pleases me to have you here," he said in a voice which was lower pitched than Da'an's.  
Boone took the offered hand and shook it. "It pleases me to be of assistance," he replied. He found himself liking Kha'rha already and had to remind himself that he would have to be on his guard to prevent him from discovering that his security consultant was not the 'typical implant'.  
The Taelon released Boone's hand and walked slowly around him, sizing him up. "Da'an...and Quo'on himself, have recommended you to me, but this has not been necessary. I have followed your progress as Da'an's favored implant and already know that you are up to the task at hand." Kha'rha stopped before Boone once more. "Siobhan herself has praised your handling of the Ma'el incident and told me of your successful interactions with the locals." Here the Companion smirked. "They are still telling stories of your drinking contest with Tony."  
Boone was amused by his new-found notoriety, but decided to get down to business. "May I ask what my current assignment entails?"  
Kha'rha turned slightly away. "This day is drawing to a close. I suggest that you allow Siobhan to show you some of the local shops. After you've returned here and been shown your quarters, we shall talk." He turned back toward Boone and put a hand to his chest while holding his left hand, palm up.  
Without further adieu, Boone and Siobhan responded in kind and turning on their heels, left the audience room.

Da'an leaned against the armrests of his chair and composed himself. He was about to receive a visit - one which he was actually looking forward to now that Boone was safely away. He didn't have to wait long.  
Zo'or entered the audience chamber and approached the seated figure. He wore his customary look of disdain and managed to give the American Companion a superior look, even though Da'an's chair placed him in the superior position.  
Da'an merely nodded, acknowledging Zo'or's presence.  
"I have need of one of your implants," the U.N. representative stated.  
"And why might that be?" Da'an asked calmly.  
"My position keeps me busy. I have not the time to search out an appropriate implant of my own."  
"...And yet, I have made the time to select and recruit my own implants, despite an equally busy schedule." Da'an stood up and moved to stand before Zo'or. "I understand that Quo'on has dictated that you might take another Companion's implant for your own, should he possess more than one. I knew you would come to me. You may therefore take Sandoval as your own."  
"I require Boone." Zo'or actually put his nose higher in the air.  
"Him you may not have," Da'an replied firmly. "Nor will you win Quo'on's support in this."  
"It would be best for you, if you complied with my request. Already the rest of the Synod looks upon your bond with the human and believes you to be tainted. Before long, they will shun you...and then I will win your seat and both your implants." Zo'or's grin was chilling.  
"You do not make a request, but a demand," Da'an spoke softly, but there was a hard look on his face. He glared at his nemesis from the corners of his eyes. "If I failed to honor the bond I myself initiated, then I truly would deserve the Synod's censure."  
Zo'or's smirk faded. "Where is Boone?"  
"His services have already been requested by Kha'rha. I fear that he will be gone for as long as you may require him." Da'an tilted his head in a taunting way.  
The corners of the visiting companion's mouth sagged. "I see...Very well, I will therefore accept Sandoval. Have him meet me in the shuttle area." Without awaiting a response, Zo'or turned and left the room.  
Da'an opened a data stream, causing Sandoval's image to appear before him.  
Sandoval came to attention. "Da'an?"  
"Your presence is required." Without waiting for his implant's reply, Da'an cut the transmission. He slowly moved back toward his chair.

"But...Da'an!" Sandoval actually attempted to protest his re-assignment. "I..."  
The Taelon interrupted him. "I believe your re-assignment shall be of short duration," he soothed. "but before you go, I have one more order which I wish to give you. It is imperative that you follow it exactly."  
"I will."  
"You are to serve Zo'or as you would serve me, however, if he should command you to do anything which would endanger Commander Boone's life, you are not to actually carry through with your assignment. You are to report to Quo'on secretly and at the first opportunity. You will inform him of the command I have just given you and then you will tell him what it is that Zo'or has ordered you to do. Do you understand this?"  
"I understand."  
"What will you do if Zo'or gives you contradicting orders?"  
"I will honor your orders above his. Da'an...how will you get by without any implants?"  
"Lassiter and Marquette shall assume the duties which you and Boone will be unable to perform during this time. Somehow, we shall manage." Da'an nodded and blinked. "You will be missed, Agent Sandoval."   
"As will you." Sandoval saluted and made his exit.

Boone finished arranging his new clothing in a dresser which looked bizarrely out of place in the embassy room which would be his home during his assignment's duration. The room was on one of the mid-level floors and although it had no windows, its ceiling glowed softly, providing the illusion of natural light.  
"Are you ready?" Siobhan appeared in the doorway. Her own room was located right next door to Kha'ha's and Boone knew that it would be exactly the same as the one he had last slept in at the DC embassy.  
"All set," was his reply as he closed the dresser and straightened up.  
After making a few turns and climbing a few curving ramps, they once again stood before the Irish Companion.  
"Please allow us some time together," Kha'rha said after exchanging greetings with the implants. With a nod, and a wink at Boone, Siobhan turned and left the room. Both Taelon and man watched as she disappeared through the doorway.  
Boone turned to notice Kha'rha's eyes upon him. "She's quite a woman," he commented.  
The Taelon smirked. "She is quite a human being," he corrected, to Boone's chagrin. "Come, let us sit by the window."  
Once seated, he turned towards Boone and began explaining the circumstances which had led him to ask Da'an for permission to make use of his implant.  
"We companions have begun experimenting with an abbreviated form of the CVI which you possess, " he began in a low voice. It allows us to experiment with selective memory."  
"Selective memory?" Boone didn't like what he was hearing.  
"A means by which we may make use of human talents, freely given, without compromising our security." The companion looked out the window at the glowing lights of Dublin. "We have transported many volunteers to our base and ships on the far side of the moon. There they provide information about the human ability to adapt to working, living and reproducing in Taelon environments. They have been treated well and actual medical experimentation has been kept to a minimum."  
"So, if everything is so wonderful, what's the problem?" Boone asked, afraid of the answer he would receive.  
"Lately, some of those volunteers returning to earth have been losing all long term memory."  
Boone felt chilled. Without any long term memory, humans were unable to remember even the simplest things for more than three minutes...if that. A human with this kind of disability was completely and utterly dependant upon others for his continued existence. His life ended the day his memory was damaged. Such a person had perfect memory of their life up until they were affected. After that, he was doomed to live the same three minutes over and over for the rest of their life.  
"Are you telling me that the new CVI's are causing this?"  
"We are certain at this point that all the affected humans have had their CVI's tampered with," Kha'rha locked eyes with Boone. "Siobhan feels certain that the Liberation is the source of this tampering. I fear that they are attempting to restore the volunteer's memories so that they may expose our projects. You must put a stop to this before the anger being directed towards us by the victim's families escalates into violence."  
"I'll need to know the specifics of the research which was being carried out and how the volunteers were recruited and transported."  
"I will put all of my resources at your disposal," Kha'rha replied as he stood up. "You will assume your new duties in the morning. Siobhan will, of course, be assisting you during your investigation. She will be able to fill you in on some of the recent problems as well."  
"In the morning, then." Boone stood and made the Taelon leave-taking gesture before heading off toward his room. It looked like he had gotten himself into situation which would provide him with more information about the Taelon's secret agenda."  
He would have to contact Lili about this.

**End of Part One**


	2. Part 2

**The Outsiders - Finale  
**An Earth - Final Conflict story by Tina Price  
(TinaP@prodigy.net)

**Preview: **Boone and Da'an each struggle to win the right to continue their relationship, and along the way, learn more about each other.

**!Content Warning!**: This story has some adult themes presented. I would rate it PG13.

**Disclaimer: **Earth - Final Conflict and all characters therein are the property of the Tribune Entertainment Company. 

**Authors note**: This story occurs sometime after the events which unfold in the episode, "Wrath of Achilles". My other stories, "Striving to Become" and "The Lesser of Two Evils" should be read first. This story is based upon my own idea of what is actually going on in the EFC universe. I am in no way receiving 'privileged information'. As always, advice, criticism and kudos are always welcomed. Please contact me at the above e-mail address. 

**The Outsiders  
****Finale**

**By Tina Price**

  
"Boone! It's about time you contacted me!" Lili managed to shake off her grogginess enough to sound put-out.   
"Sorry about the time," he replied sheepishly. It was twelve-ish in Lili's time zone and his assistant usually tried to turn in at a reasonable hour. "I didn't get the full scoop until a short while ago," he continued. "The Taelons have been bringing humans up to their mother ship and lunar base."  
"What?" Lili bolted upright in her bed. "Do you know what this means? We could find out more about the..."  
"I know," he interrupted. "Listen...it looks like the European branch of the resistance might have gotten involved in this - with unforeseeable consequences. Do you know how to get in touch with Peter Barker?"  
"Sure. How do you want him to contact you?"  
"Have him arrange a meeting place and I'll be there." Boone hesitated a moment. "Have you checked in with Da'an?"  
"Briefly via global. He's asked me to fill in for you while you're gone."  
"Good. Stay close - I have a bad feeling about Zo'or."  
"Yeah, you and just about everyone else."  
"Gotta go. Get back to me as soon as you can."   
"Will do."   
The link went dead and Boone wasted no time in setting it aside and lying down on his bed. He was already making a mental list of everything he would need to do tomorrow. It was going to be a busy day.   
Before drifting off, his thoughts turned towards Da'an. He hoped that his friend would watch his back. Oftentimes he seemed too laid-back for his own good.

Boone made his way into the audience chamber just before seven a.m. Against his own expectations, he had slept soundly and he now found himself itching to get down to work - but first, he and his skrill were in need of a good breakfast..  
As he rounded the entrance way to Kha'rha's main chamber, he found that Siobhan was already there. The Taelon and his sole implant were seated near the windows, apparently enjoying an intimate conversation. Boone couldn't help but smile at the sight they made - the Irish equivalents of himself and Da'an.  
Apparently unaware that they had a visitor, Siobhan leaned against the Companion, and much to Boone's surprise, Kha'rha put an arm around her shoulders. The two of them had their heads close together, talking quietly.  
Feeling like a peeping Tom, Boone decided to draw attention to himself.   
He cleared his throat.  
"Boone," Siobhan said, as she straightened up. She showed no sign of being self-conscious. "I'm glad you're up - I've been waiting on you before going to breakfast." As if to punctuate her sentence, her belly rumbled, drawing a smile out of Kha'rha.  
"Greetings, Boone," the Companion added as he stood up. "I too, am glad to see you. My implant becomes...difficult when she is hungry." Siobhan shot him a look which further amused the tall alien. "Please enjoy your meal." He and Siobhan briefly clasped hands before Kha'rha nodded at Boone and turning, headed up the ramp which led to his private chambers.  
"So, are you coming?"   
Boone had been watching the Taelon's departure, but Siobhan's comment instantly regained his attention.  
"Oh, you bet I am....and I have to warn you - breakfast is my favorite meal."  
"Good." Beckette threw her head back and grinned. "I'm tired of having the locals betting on how much I'm gonna put away. Today they can, instead, bet on which of us will eat the most."  
"Great..." Boone replied unenthusiastically as they exited the audience hall.

"Any luck getting up with Barker?" Lili announced her arrival at Augur's hide-out with the question.  
The techno-wizard turned away from his console long enough to look down his nose at her. "I love it when you bate me," he breathed.   
"Well? What's the word?" Lili moved to stand close to Augur - very close. She could smell the soap from his late morning shower still lingering on his skin. He was still keeping late hours.  
"Barker will meet Boone at the Fox and Hound Tavern on Kildaire Street around ten p.m." Augur leaned closer and grinned. "Anything else I can do for you?"  
"Great!" Lili ignored the question, turned and made for the exit, her global already out. "I need to give him a buzz..."   
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Augur called as he followed. He hurried to stand next to Lili as she stopped in the doorway. "Speaking of taverns...Why don't we get together tonight? You owe me a beer at the very least for this and..."  
"Augur..." Lili interrupted, sounding peeved.  
"...and I have some information to pass on to you about Doors and company," Augur finished his sentence. He raised an eyebrow.  
"You wouldn't be using this as an excuse to ask me out?" Lili matched Augur's raised eyebrow.  
"Ask YOU out? Huh!" Off came the glasses. "You're the one buying the beer. Besides..." Augur grinned again. "You wouldn't be accepting just to hear about Doors...?"  
Lili smiled - just before elbowing him in the ribs. "I'll be seeing you at the Flat Planet Cafe around nine then," she threw back over her shoulder as she turned and sauntered towards her car.  
Augur rubbed his side and watched as she waved and drove off. "Mmmmhmmm," was all he could manage.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Boone mumbled around a mouth full of eggs. Skrills demanded much in the way of their host's metabolism, which meant that the implants who possessed them ate often and ate a lot. He and Siobhan had been too busy eating to talk much, but now that he had nearly finished his second plate, he was feeling chatty.  
"Would that question be about me and Kha'rha?" Siobhan wiped her mouth with her napkin and reached for more toast.  
Boone nodded before sipping his tea. They were seated in a booth at a local pub which served a fine breakfast. "I don't mean to pry, but I find myself in an awkward situation with Da'an and..."  
Siobhan waved away his stammering explanation. "I understand," she said. "I suspected that you and she were bonding. Kha'rha told me about Da'an's plea to him to make use of you on this...case."  
"Da'an's plea?" Boone looked troubled. "HE led me to believe that Kha'rha had approached HIM --not that we weren't hoping he would."  
Siobhan laughed and set her teacup down on the table. "I see that you've become hung up on that male pronoun. Do I need to remind you that Da'an is truly neither male nor female?"  
"I know that..."  
"But you feel safer referring to your companion as 'he'?" Siobhan's eyebrow went up. "Since I'm probably the only other human on this planet in a position to offer you advice in this area, I feel obligated to do so." She planted both her elbows on the table and leaned towards him, dropping her voice down so that nobody else could overhear her. "I am no expert when it comes to Taelons. The best I can do is to tell you what I have surmised for myself or learned from Kha'rha."  
"In the Taelon's world, there is no male or female. All Taleons are 'born' equal in this respect. They sometimes form strong pair-bonds with other Taelons, but this is the exception rather than the rule. Being so strongly linked through their commonality usually removes the need for such intimacy. When Taelons do form such a bond, it is because they have been drawn together by mutual respect and admiration. The attraction is purely emotional and cerebral. Sex has nothing to do with it because in their society, procreation has nothing to do with attraction or pleasure and therefore, does not result in long term bonding."  
"I have known of your strong connection to Da'an for a while now because Kha'rha has surmised it, and it has led me to make an assumption. Both Kha'rha and Da'an are unusual in that they tend to disassociate themselves from the commonality - they like to think for themselves and form their own opinions. Perhaps this disassociation from their commonality leaves them lacking in some way and leads them to seek out a more intimate bond. It seems reasonable to assume that such a Taelon - cut off from his own kind by his appointment to earth - might turn to a human for this intimacy, provided that they respected and felt drawn to said human. Surely, of all the Companions stationed here, only Kha'rha and Da'an are capable of such respect. It is their voices which have spoken out to the Synod on our race's behalf."  
Siobhan placed her hand atop Boone's. "Tell me something, William. Did Da'an single you out in any way? Did she pick you or were you recruited by Sandoval?"  
"He chose me," Boone mumbled. He was enthralled by the information Siobhan was sharing with him.  
"I thought so." Siobhan sipped more tea before continuing. "She felt drawn to you from the beginning. You impressed her in some way and since becoming HER implant, you've both formed a close friendship. More than that - she has actually begun 'the bonding' with you. Do you even know how unusual that is?"  
"I think so. Only Da'an and Kha'rha have dared such a thing?"  
"No, William. Only Da'an has dared to form such a bond with a human."  
Boone had to force himself to close his mouth.   
"That's right. It is rare for a Taelon to form a bond, even with one of their own. Da'an alone has formed such a bond with a human."  
"But...what about you and Kha'rha?"  
"We have a very close relationship, but he has not yet attempted such a bond with me. He feared and still fears the danger it would place me in. I am hopeful that if you and Da'an are able to survive the commonality's disapproval, that Kha'rha and I will follow suit. It is what I wish for."  
"Da'an must have risked it because of the danger he knew I was already in..." Boone's voice trailed off as he pondered all which he had learned. After a few minutes he spoke up again. "Why do you keep referring to Da'an as 'she' when you just reprimanded me for referring to him as 'he'?"  
Siobhan smiled. "A relationship between a human and a Taelon requires much in the way of sacrifice, although Taelons are not indifferent to human needs. If you decide to pursue this relationship, you will be expected to give up all intimate human contact. You and Da'an are still feeling your way around each other, but you will soon find - if you haven't already - that Taelon's are every bit as capable of feeling jealousy as humans are. In fact, they can be worse, for though such bonding is rare to their race, once formed such bonds become extremely precious to them. Taelons have been known to will themselves to die rather than face the imminent death of their 'loved one'. They are not capable of competing with another human as far as sexual intimacy goes and I do believe that they are quite capable of removing all rivals - imagined or otherwise, by whichever means they deem most appropriate."  
"Believe me...I know this for a fact." Siobhan's eyes took on a momentary, haunted look, but in the next second she had shaken it off.   
"Anyway, in answer to your question; Either out of a feeling of inadequacy in the area of human sexuality or because of a desire to help ease my sexual confusion, I have found that Kha'rha has slowly become more masculine. I think of him as 'he'. It is my assumption that Da'an may, even now, be making some physical adjustments in an effort to help accommodate your growing relationship."  
Boone looked momentarily glassy-eyed. "Uh..." was all that he could manage.  
"Think, Will. Is Da'an exactly the same as when you first met her?"  
Boone's CVI kicked in, bringing back images of his first meeting with Da'an, followed rapidly by images of him on each succeeding meeting. "Oh my God..." Boone focused again on Siobhan. "He's shorter now by a few inches...and curvier around the derriere. His shoulders are not quite as massive..."  
"You see?" Beckette leaned forward again. "It was inevitable that he would become more like a she - most especially when interacting with you. Da'an knows that her chances of winning you will be improved if you begin to think of her as being more female than male. Just remember that Da'an's nature will remain the same. She is not female or male and never will be."   
"Be that as it may, I think I prefer to refer to him as 'he' - for now, anyway." Boone's face took on a troubled appearance.  
"What is it?"   
"Why would our companions need to win our allegiance? We're implants - We're compelled to respect and serve them."  
Siobhan stared deep into her teacup and it was a while before she raised her eyes and spoke. "Kha'rha says that it is impossible for him to believe that any Taelon could respect a human being controlled by a motivational imperative."  
The two of them stared at each other - Boone in shocked silence, Siobhan in nervous anticipation.  
"Then...you are not..." Boone barely breathed.  
"And neither are you," Siobhan replied.   
Boone reached across the table and clasped her hand. "You just took a big chance in telling me this..."  
"Let's just say that I've learned to trust Kha'rha's judgement. He felt sure that you had to have free will in order to do all the things you have. The Synod is so very impressed with you, and yet they don't seem to have any idea that you are as you are because they have not subjugated you."  
"How did you bypass the imperative?"   
"I was singled out by Kha'rha back when I was newly assigned to guard him. I was one of at least ten such humans working in the Taelon's embassy. When I he offered me the chance to become his implant, he took me aside, and in no uncertain terms, informed me of the drawbacks of such an undertaking." Siobhan's eyes became misty. "We were already friends at that point. He had to offer me the position first, or the Synod would have wondered why he had chosen another. He very subtly urged me to refuse the position, but I decided that, as I already thought the world of him, such subservience would really be no great chore."  
"You went through with it anyway...and he had the motivational imperative deactivated?" Boone squeezed her hand.  
"He did. After three days of seeing me like that, he felt he had no choice. He just couldn't bear it." Siobhan withdrew her hand and raised her teacup for a sip. "I assume that Da'an did the same for you?"  
"In a round-about way..." Despite a growing trust in Beckette, Boone's knew his association with the resistance would need to be kept from from her. "Siobhan...I have another question"  
She raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue.  
"Da'an recently formed some sort of bond with Lili. If what you theorize about Taelon pair bonding is true, how could this be?"  
Beckette's brows furrowed. "Are you certain that she formed a bond with Lili?"  
Boone's CVI kicked in, bringing Da'an's and Lili's words back to him in perfect verbatim clarity;   
[[ Lili sighed again. "It's really complicated, Will. I don't even know how to describe our relationship. It seems sexual in some ways, but it isn't. I don't even know if he considers me to be a close friend or something more!" ]]  
[[ Da'an: "I have formed a bond of sorts with Captain Marquette, Boone. When she and I share our emotions, I am able to see much of her past experiences." ]]  
[[ Da'an: "What I share with Lili is special to me... and it serves a very important purpose. What I have learned from said sharing has been unintentional...but useful." ]]  
Boone relayed the key statements to Siobhan, who looked startled. "I suspect that Da'an is using Marquette as an information source, perhaps as a means of learning more about human females," she finally said. "What Lili has described to you is not a bond, per se, but a 'sharing' such as I and Kha'rha sometimes enjoy. It is a way in which to convey 'who you are' amongst Taelons. Think of it as forming a close friendship in the space of a minute rather than over the course of years. When it is over, the participants know each other's likes and dislikes, their needs, their desires...You get the picture."  
Boone nodded. "What do you mean, 'he's using her to learn more about females?"  
"If Da'an is forming a pair bond with you, she might have decided that it would be helpful to learn how to 'act' more female - in the interests of furthering your relationship. I find it strange that she has not yet 'shared' with you for some reason." Siobhan paused in thought for a moment. "Maybe she feels that there is something she needs to know - something which, if obtained from you, would place you in danger... If she can't get the information from you, Lili would be the next best source. She is your assistant after all, and...Hold on!" Beckette sat up straight and stared at Boone.  
"Tell me!"  
"You spend so much time with Lili, that perhaps Da'an wished to reassure herself that the two of you are not 'involved'. Remember what I said about Taelon jealousy. The only other explanation is that there was something about Lili which Da'an could not understand...some action on her part, or an unusual quirk which Da'an felt he had to fully comprehend..."  
Boone gulped. Da'an had obviously connected Lili with the resistance, but he couldn't let Siobhan know this. As for the jealousy idea...he had to admit it was possible that Da'an had been checking, but it seemed more likely that he wished to spy on Doors without putting Boone in further danger.  
"Perhaps he's using Lili to spy on me?"   
"Well, that goes without question. I'm sure that the two of you probably don't have a lot of time together. It's only natural that she would wish to know what you are up to and if you are all right. Remember that if you were a Taelon, Da'an would know this automatically."  
"Siobhan," he had to ask. "You imply that this 'sharing' allows an exchange of memory as well as of emotion. Exactly how deeply can a Taelon tap into a human's thoughts?"  
"Depending on the depth of the sharing...they could know everything that you know."  
It was as he had feared. Lili had just become the perfect double-agent - One who didn't even know they were passing along information to the other side.   
"Why did Lili think that this new relationship with Da'an was sexual in some ways?" Boone asked, already surmising what the answer would be.  
"Because the sharing has an unusual side effect in humans," Siobhan grinned. "It most definitely produces sexual gratification. Oh it can't compete with actually holding your lover close to you throughout the night...but it surely has its own merits..."  
And there it was...The way in which Da'an would insure that his mole kept coming back with more information about the resistance - and Boone's part in it. Which meant that if Zo'or succeeded in his quest to delve into Da'an's memories, that Boone wasn't the only one at risk - Lili, the entire resistance and Da'an himself would be doomed.  
It was time for him to go to work. He needed to wrap this up and get back to DC as soon as possible.  
And why the hell hadn't Lili called him yet?

Sandoval was most definitely not enjoying his time in New York.   
Zo'or might be a Taelon, but standing or sitting by his side for hours on end while he was attending a United Nations session was...annoying to say the least. He felt like a lap dog on a leash.  
Then there was the fact that he knew that sooner or later Zo'or would make a move against Da'an or Boone...or both. He was sworn to serve Taelon interests, but did this fit into that category? Da'an had specifically ordered him to serve Zo'or the same as he would have served him.  
How he wished that Da'an hadn't made that request! His hands were now effectively tied - even if Zo'or asked him to do something which he knew would hurt Da'an.   
He could only hope that Zo'or's first target was Boone...

Boone was about to enter the Taelon medical facility just outside Dublin when his global beeped.   
"Lili. It took you long enough..." He smirked. The only time it was safe to pull his assistant's chain was when he was standing on a different continent.  
"Ha ha." Before she could say anything else, Boone interrupted.  
"Hang on a sec." He turned towards Beckette. "Could I have a moment?"  
"Course. I'll be in the lobby."   
He stood on the front steps and watched as she ascended them and disappeared inside. "OK, what do you have for me?"  
"Barker has agreed to meet you tonight at the Fox and Hound Tavern on Kildaire Street. Be there at ten pm."  
"Thanks."  
"You'd better make the most of it. I had to agree to buy Augur a brew in exchange for his services."  
Boone's eyebrow rose. "Look on the bright side, maybe Da'an will require you tonight."  
"Maybe. You never know." Lili's face took on a mischievous look. "Oh, wouldn't that deflate Augur's ego..."  
"Listen, Lili..." Boone wasn't sure how to broach the subject delicately. "I've been talking with Siobhan and I thought you should know..."  
"Yes?"  
"It wouldn't be a good idea for you to 'share' with Da'an...at this time." Seeing that Lili was about to protest, he quickly overrode her and continued. "There is a very good possibility that the Da'an may be able to pick up information on your 'activities' during the exchange and chances of that happening increases with each 'sharing'. Do you understand?"  
"Oh...my...God..." The pilot's eyes became huge. "He's using me?!"  
"Whoa there! I don't believe that he shared with you to gain information about the resistance. I'm sure that the offer to share was made because he likes you, but couldn't understand you. Still, if he sensed your involvement, wouldn't he try to learn more?"  
"Well, don't worry about it. I assure you that he's not gonna be sharing with me again anytime soon." Lili's face betrayed her. Though her words were decisive and strongly spoken, she looked crushed.  
Boone felt a lump rising up in his own throat. He above all others, knew how Da'an could get to a person - how infectious his demeanor was - how someone who spent time with him, wanted to spend yet more time with him.  
"Lili..."  
"Hey, I'm OK," she lied. "Call me if you need anything."  
Boone stared at his global. She had cut the link. With a sigh, he closed it and started towards the Hospital entrance.

Lili threw her global onto Boone's desk and leaned her head on her crossed arms. She should have known...She had thought that she had finally met a person...creature...No! He was a person. She thought she had finally met a person who had seemed to have accepted her unconditionally, but now it had turned out that even Da'an had something to gain by way of their new-found "friendship". The sharing had been but a pretense at mutual friendship. The fact was that he had only offered so that he could delve into her memories.   
Be they memories of Boone, memories of her own life or memories of the resistance, it mattered not. Da'an had invaded her own private self. He had uncovered her dirty little secrets. He hadn't explained that he could. He had only mentioned what he would give to her...and for that, she didn't think that she would ever forgive him.  
Her global beeped, startling her so that she jumped. With a sour look on her face, she activated it.  
"Marquette," came her terse answer.  
Da'an's image appeared on the small display. "Captain Marquette..." Seeing the look on her face, he paused. "Is there a problem?"  
"No. No problem. What could possibly be a problem?"  
Da'an tilted his head and looked at her sharply, making her skin crawl. Had the alien really gotten that good with reading human expressions and comprehending sarcasm, or was it only that he now knew her...too well?   
There was a long silence, which Lili finally felt compelled to break.  
"What can I do for you?" she asked.  
"I will require your services later this afternoon. I am to speak at the Hayden Planetarium at seventeen hundred hours. Commander Boone had already finalized all the security arrangements before his departure so you need only worry about getting me there."  
"And watching over you while you are there."  
"That also." Da'an stared at her for a moment. "If you are free, perhaps you could arrange to arrive here early?"  
"I'm sorry, Da'an, but Boone left me a long list of tasks which I am slowly wading through. I really can't get there any sooner than sixteen thirty."   
Da'an actually looked disappointed - and wary. "I understand."  
The global went dead and Lili let her breath out slowly. It was bad enough having the North American Companion call her now, of all times. Not having remembered to check Boone's itinerary this morning had only made things worse.  
Either way, this was going to end up being a sticky situation.  
She just knew it.

"Let me see if I understand this," Boone said to Dr... Rory Dooley. The physician was no mere doctor. He was a CVI working exclusively for the Taelon interest. Boone walked to the nearest window and looked out. The atmosphere inside the building was oppressive.  
"You helped some Taelon scientists modify the conventional CVI into one which allows the Taelons to selectively blank-out certain portions of the recipient's memory?"  
"Essentially...yes." Dr... Dooley moved to stand next to Boone, while Siobhan remained seated in one of the office chairs.  
"And you and the Taelons are able to bring these memories back anytime you want so that the recipient remembers everything?" Boone clenched his jaw.  
"That is correct. Remember that these people are volunteers. They knew what we were going to do to their memory, but they believed that the chance to accompany the Companions to space more than made up for the temporary loss of their memories."  
"They were not controlled in any other way? No motivational imperative?" Siobhan asked.  
"No. Later on, after they were no longer required, their memory was to have been fully restored, along with an imperative which would have ensured that they remained silent with regard to their exploits."  
"But couldn't someone, the resistance for example, have then tortured the information out of them?" Boone asked.  
"Oh, nn-no-no!" Dr... Dooley shook his head. "The imperative is such that they would have rather borne any pain than risk destroying the Taleon's long term goals...along with the human race."  
Boone was aghast and a look across the room towards Siobhan revealed her own troubled expression.  
"Let's change the subject for a moment." The security chief moved towards a wall chart which showed a detailed diagram of a CVI-enhanced human brain. "Everything goes well - according to plan and expectations - for fourteen months. People who had spent four month rotations at the moon base or six month rotations on the Taelon mother ship, came back and had their memories of their travel blanked out. They were fine - no problems. Some of them made several such deployments with no side-effects. They knew where they had been, but couldn't remember anything else about it and they didn't mind this?"  
"Not at all. They were proud of their involvement in this undertaking, although..."  
"Although what?" Siobhan asked.  
"It isn't the actual volunteers who have been complaining, but their families. Some of them have been very angry about the entire situation. We've attributed this to the fact that they cannot share in their loved one's exploits and therefore view the entire separation from them as unnecessary. Now that some of our volunteers are turning up with no long term memory, those family members have become violent."  
Boone nodded. "OK. So now some of the volunteers turn up with this memory problem, and you and your colleagues examine them. You determine that their CVI's were tampered with. How?"  
"Our Taelon imagining systems clearly show that some of these people's cyber-pathways have been mechanically disrupted. Here, let me show you." The doctor moved to his desk top and brought some pictures up on his computer. He pointed to the thin, interconnected lines which formed the CVI and then to some which had clearly been severed.  
"How were they severed?" Boone asked.  
"Looks like they used mechanical means. Probably wire-thin probes." Dr... Dooley shook his head. "I'll bet that they were just trying to make contact, and accidentally severed them. They have no idea just how frail the filaments are. It's hard to believe that anyone would be so reckless with another's life."  
Boone met Siobhan's eyes behind the doctor's back. He was a fine one to talk!  
"Can't you kill the old CVI and replace it with a new one?" he asked. "Dr... Belman, back in the states, has actually done this - successfully."  
"We've tried it, with no improvement." Dooley looked like he was about to breakdown. "The current CVI controls access to their memories. If we remove it, the new CVI remains unable to restore the patient's memory." The doctor turned his back to the other two implants. When he spoke, his voice was barely audible. "This is all my fault! I should have realized that something like this might happen. If only I had been more careful..."  
"I'm afraid that it's too late for blame-placing," Boone's voice was sympathetic. He realized that, as an implant, the physician would have done anything his masters wanted. "Right now we need to figure out how to prevent more of your 'volunteers' from ending up like this. Can you give me access to the patients' files?"  
"Of course. Since all my patients were volunteers in this 'experiment', patient confidentiality does not apply."  
Boone choked back a scathing comment. "Well then," he said sweetly. "We'll just collect a copy of those files and be on our way."  
The physician looked embarrassed. He had picked up on Boone's patently phoney niceness, but it was apparent he had no idea what he had said wrong.  
"Uh...It will only take me a moment," he replied as he seated himself at his desk and began tapping away at the keyboard. 

Lili settled herself into one of the rear shuttle seats next to Da'an. She had been surprised to find that Lassiter would be piloting the craft on their journey to New York City.  
"You are filling Boone's role as my head of security," Da'an had explained. "It is fitting that you remain by my side. Agent Lassiter shall pilot the craft and you shall have the opportunity to...enjoy the view."  
Well, she hadn't been able to argue with that. Right after the shuttle lifted off, she glanced over at Da'an, who noted her look and gazed right back at her.  
She quickly returned her eyes to the front of the shuttle, but she could still feel Da'an watching her.  
"So, how long do we expect to remain in the big apple?" she asked, in an attempt to make polite conversation.  
"We shall return before twenty-two hundred hours," the graceful alien replied with a slight smile. "Unless Zo'or insists that we remain to exchange...pleasantries with him."  
"Ugh!" Lili said in a low voice which was punctuated with a shutter.  
Her reaction drew a genuine smile from the companion. "It is nothing which we are not capable of handling," he replied before turning his own gaze towards the front shuttle displays.  
Lili sincerely hoped that he was right.

After collecting all the data from Dr... Dooley, Boone headed back for the embassy with Siobhan in tow. It had been a simple matter to request a small office space and a Taelon computer, as well as some time alone to go over the data.  
Less than an hour later, Boone pushed himself away from the desk, leaned back in his chair, and sighed. He was pretty sure that he had figured it out.   
Every one of the victims was a single male, aged 20 through 47 years. All of them had been recruited at the start of the project and had served three or more tours out in space. They had all been abducted sometime within the last month and all had turned up wandering aimlessly through the city.   
They had one other crucial thing in common which was not in their medical files.  
Using his security access codes - a big perk of his position as the head of Taelon security - Boone had called up the missing persons reports of the Dublin police force via his computer. His CVI had quickly allowed him to note that every victim had frequented one of two pubs; The Fox and Hound Tavern on Kildaire Street or the The Poitin Stil Pub and Restaurant on Naas Street.  
Somehow the resistance had gained four crucial pieces of information about each of their abductees; who they were, that they were unmarried, when they would be returning to earth, and where they went to unwind. It didn't take an implant to figure out that the resistance had an operative somewhere in the Companion medical facility - someone with access to the volunteer's records - someone who must have been assigned to the project.  
As to why only the two pubs had been staked out as good places to way-lay the victims - Boone guested that they were both located near the resistance H.Q. It was the only thing which fit. The liberation would want to make their abductees disappear as quickly as possible, without drawing attention to themselves.  
Boone quickly deleted all the patient records on his disk. He didn't have much time to settle things. Sooner or later, Siobhan would want to examine the files herself. At least this would slow her down a bit.   
From here on out, he was in a race against Siobhan. If she reached this stage in her own investigation, there would be precious little he could do for the resistance - the Taelons would be sure to direct the hostility brewing among the victim's families away from themselves and toward their enemies.  
Boone cleaned off the desk and rising to his feet, glanced at his watch. As much as he hated to admit it, he would have to wait for his ten pm meeting with Barker before he had a clearer picture of what his course of action should be.  


Lili was impressed. Da'an's presentation at the Hayden Planetarium had been a crowd pleaser. Even she had been enthralled by his description of other worlds and galaxies. The visuals, courtesy of the Taelon's private archive, had been...heart-stopping in their beauty.  
The only thing which had marred her enjoyment, had been Zo'or's presence in the front row. Even from her position in the center of the room near Da'an, and with the lights turned down to simulate night, she had been able to make out the other Taelon's superior smirk. Sandoval sat by his side  
As the presentation ended, to a standing ovation, the only thing running through her mind was, "Please, oh please don't let him come over here!" But, of course, she knew that he would.   
She had already broken her date with Augur with the explanation that duty called. He had taken it well, but insisted that she stop by his place when she got home - there were things they still needed to discuss. If she and Da'an could slease out of visiting with Zo'or, there was still a chance that she could get home early and have that little discussion with Augur at the Flat Planet. The idea of being alone with him at his place late at night unnerved her.  
Lili moved to stand by Da'an's left side and motioned to him that it was time to leave. Boone's security plan had Da'an and any other Taelons in attendance, leaving the large Planetarium before the guests did. This prevented them from being trapped in the middle of a milling crowd.  
As they started up the aisle, Sandoval and Zo'or fell into step behind them while security kept the crowds at bay. Within a few minutes they were standing within a private office, where they would remain until the place had cleared out. After that, she and Da'an would try to get back to DC.  
Zo'or approached Da'an, causing both Lili and Sandoval to frown.   
"I commend you upon your presentation," he smirked. "Of course, it is to be expected that the humans would be in awe of our knowledge."  
"These human guests are all prominent members of the scientific community," Da'an responded. "Many of their theories have already predicted that which they have just witnessed. Even Quo'on admits that they have theorized events which even we have not yet witnessed, but which may in fact exist. I suggest that you speak of them with respect."  
"Respect? You now caution me to speak of the humans with respect?" Zo'or sneered. "Surely you have fallen far."  
"I remind you that you lost your brief appointment as North American Companion because you would not heed the warning which I gave you at Boone's request."  
Sandoval literally did a double take at Da'an's statement. Up until now, he hadn't been exactly certain of why Da'an had warned Zo'or that he was walking into a trap. The question now burning in his mind was, 'how did Boone know this?'  
Zo'or remained silent for a moment, apparently stunned by Da'an's reminder, but he recovered soon enough.  
"You close your thoughts off from the commonality, making yourself alien to us and losing the trust of the Synod. Yet, you presume to present yourself as superior to us...more knowledgeable than us, and more deserving of the Synod's trust than myself." Zo'or leaned closer to Da'an. "You have lost the respect of nearly every Synod member," he hissed. "Your time as North American Companion quickly draws to an end. Only Quo'on's hesitation in this matter delays my assumption of your position."  
As Da'an stood, rooted to the spot in shock, Zo'or reached out and captured his hands. "There is an alternative," he whispered, "Join with me. Together we can lead our race towards victory."   
A mental and physical struggle quickly ensued, with Lili and Sandoval both having heard Zo'or's softly spoken words. They exchanged startled looks just before the implant made a move to separate the two aliens.  
"NO!" Lili shouted, as she intercepted him. "This has been coming for a while. We have to let them settle it - either that, or keep playing out this same scene until they do."  
"But...Da'an!" The depth of Sandoval's affection for his ex-companion was enough to assert itself, despite his order to serve Zo'or - something which was not lost on Lili.  
She kept a hand on his arm and slowly backed them both away from the Taelons. "Trust him, Ron," she said softly. "We both know that he is far more clever than his opponent."  
"But Da'an...is the more naive of the two..."  
"Do not mistake kindness and an open mind for naivete," she snorted. "Believe me, he is not naive!"  
The two of them watched with trepidation as the Taelons continued their mental struggle. By this time, their facades had dropped, revealing two luminescent blue beings who swayed to and fro, locked together in struggle.  
Sandoval, who was acquainted with both in their true forms, had no trouble telling them apart, but Lili had lost track of who was who. Sensing her confusion, Sandoval clued her in.  
"Zo'or is much younger than Da'an," he commented. "You'll note that he has something of a pinkish-red inner glow."  
Noting this, Lili was able to tell them apart, and was even able to note a difference in their facial profiles. Still, it was impossible to tell which Taelon was winning, or indeed, if either was making any progress at all.  
Two minutes later, Zo'or suddenly released Da'an's arms and pushed himself away. Both beings swayed unsteadily and could actually be heard gasping.  
"You...." Zo'or gasped. "You've cut yourself off from the commonality!"  
"I knew that you would not be able to tolerate a linkage to myself alone," Da'an gasped as he rapidly regained his human appearance. "With the linkage to your supporters severed, you are not able to overcome me. As predicted, you had to sever our link in order to re-join the commonality."  
Zo'or drew himself up straight, assumed his human appearance and attempted to regain his dignity. "This despirate attempt on your part shall only serve to delay the inevitable. You would rather join with the human than with me? It is proof that you are insane!"  
"You are mistaken," Da'an said in a low, strong tone. "it is merely proof of how much I have grown to respect Boone, even as I have come to despise you."  
Zo'or actually stepped backward a pace in dismay before suddenly wheeling about and quitting the room.  
With a last despirate look at Da'an, Sandoval turned and followed him.  
Lili was instantly at Da'an's side. "Da'an...she began, are you al..."  
"I will survive, Captain," came the terse response. Da'an shrugged her hands off his shoulders and moved a few steps away, where he stood, staring at the wall.  
To Lili's eyes, he seemed to be almost in a state of shock. "You can always rejoin the commonality, right?" she asked.  
"Perhaps...in time." He turned to look at her. "I must resolve this...problem with Zo'or and the Synod before then."  
With a worried glance at the companion, Lili headed for the office door, which she opened. After a quick check up and down the hallway, she moved back toward Da'an, who was now staring at the ground.  
"Come on, let's blow this joint," she said as she held a hand out to him.  
With a grateful look, he took it. "Never have I felt so alone," he whispered. "I do not know how you humans can tolerate this...isolation."  
"Every child eventually learns to sleep in his own bed...Don't worry, Da'an. You will grow accustomed to it."  
"Perhaps that is to be feared most of all," he sighed as he allowed Lili to lead the way back to the shuttle.

As soon as they arrived back at Zo'or's penthouse, which was an actual Taelon structure grown atop an existing high rise on the East Side, Sandoval prepared himself for the inevitable. Whenever something did not go according to plan, his new companion tended to take it out on him.  
Zo'or would be shocked to realize that Sandoval thought of him as a spoiled adolescent. Perhaps he was...with the Taelons it was hard to say.  
He followed the companion into his audience chamber, a much smaller version of those found in the Taelon embassies. Zo'or seated himself in his chair and motioned him closer.  
"Agent Sandoval," he began, in a softly spoken voice. "Knowing Da'an as I do, I am relatively certain that he gave you a final command of some sort. It is most likely that he commanded you to report back to him if I attempted to harm his precious human. Am I correct?"  
Sandoval nodded and cursed inwardly.  
"Tell me what he commanded."

Da'an remained silent and withdrawn during the shuttle ride back to DC, which troubled Lili greatly. Her anger towards him had long since been forgotten. Instead, she found herself admiring his strength of character and resolve to do what he felt was right. Just a month ago, she never would have believed any Taelon capable of such...integrity. Now she realized that as with humans, there was potential for both good and evil amongst the Taelons. Most thought together and acted together, but where one could be convinced to to think for themselves, others could as well...  
After arriving at the embassy, she followed Da'an into the audience chamber. She had thought it over in the shuttle and decided that she could not leave him alone this night. She was staying.  
Da'an settled himself within his chair and fixed his eyes upon his knees, while Lili stood nearby waiting to be acknowledged. Now and then the companion's eyes blinked rapidly, as though he were fighting back a strong emotion, but other than that, he remained as still as a statue.  
Lili was about to ask him what he was feeling, when the the data stream suddenly came to life, projecting the Synod leader himself into the room. Even to Lili's human eyes, the blue being looked concerned.  
"Why have you removed yourself from our commonality?" Quo'on asked, with a slight waver in his voice. "Have you so thoroughly embraced the human ways that you now seek to become alien to us?"  
"I cannot allow Zo'or...or any other to access those thoughts which I intentionally keep from the commonality," Da'an answered without lifting his head.  
"Please explain the reasoning behind this." There was silence in the room and Quo'on tried again. "Have I not allowed you leeway in your interactions with the humans? Have I not allowed you to remain the North American Companion, despite Zo'or's success in rallying other Synod members against you?"  
Da'an raised his head and blinked. "You have been most...fair in your treatment of me," he finally responded.  
"Then you have no need to fear explaining your motives." Quo'on held a hand out palm up.  
"I believe that my growing bond with Boone may be the key to our success in winning the human's cooperation, without which both our races are doomed." Da'an stood and descended from the central platform. "Along with the bonding, I now owe my implant my support...my aid in preserving that which he considers to be essential to his well-being."  
"I am in agreement with this reasoning." Quo'on gestured. "Please continue."  
"A key human need, is that of privacy. As beings who have never shared their consciousness with their fellows, they have developed in such a way... that such a baring of themselves is unbearable. Boone has no choice but to reveal his true self to me as our bond strengthens...and yet he fights it. If we are to succeed in our bonding, I must ensure that his privacy is preserved outside our bond. I cannot allow Zo'or, or any other companion access to that portion of my mind which I have cut off from the common thoughts."  
Da'an wandered toward the windows and stared out at the beauty of the illuminated monuments. "Zo'or has been relentless in his zeal to take my seat. He believes that the key to this is to discredit me to the Synod by revealing those thoughts which I have withheld."  
"You are willing to face the aloneness of withdrawing from us rather than betray Boone?" Quo'on asked sharply.  
"I would be unworthy of bonding with Boone...or any other if I behaved otherwise."  
Lili had been following the conversation with intense interest, but as moved as she was by Da'an's explanation, she was even more amazed to see Quo'on's answering smile.  
"Your reasoning pleases me greatly - as it always has. Although we have had our disagreements in the past, and are sure to do so in the future, in this I am your strongest supporter. I cannot afford to discount your belief that Boone is the key to our success, nor can I fault your loyalty to your chosen one. Tell me, will you rejoin the commonality once you have dealt with Zo'or?"  
"I shall, however there will come a time when I may once again withdraw."  
"When your bonding with William Boone has been completed? I understand this as well. He will require time to learn how to hide that which he does not wish revealed. You realize that he may never be proficient enough to do so?"  
Da'an nodded. "If he cannot learn, I shall step down from my seat willingly."  
"You shall retain your seat as North American Companion," Quo'on declared, "However, you must cope with your rival on your own. He has many supporters amongst the Synod and I cannot risk a schism."  
"He shall be dealt with." Da'an made the Taelon gesture for leave-taking as Quo'on nodded and faded away.  
In a flash, Lili was at the companion's side. "Well you may only have one supporter, but at least he's a powerful one," she commented.  
"Until this moment, I believed him to be Zo'or's supporter, However, I now see that much pressure is being placed upon him by those who do support Zo'or." Da'an looked Lili in the eye. "Why do you remain, Captain? Your obligations for the evening have been fulfilled. You may now go."  
"My...obligations remain. Will asked me to look after you for him. How could Iever face the big guy again if I ran out on you on this, your first night on your own?"   
Da'an looked startled by her statement, but then looked down at the ground. "Yet, you have been angry with me of late. Will you tell me why?"  
Lili shifted uncomfortably. "Uh...It has to do with what you just told Quo'on about privacy. Da'an, I don't like being used and I feel that you may have taken advantage of me during our 'sharing'. You did not explain to me that there was a possibility that you would...pick up my memories."  
"I understand." Da'an reached for her hand, but Lili quickly withdrew it. The companion's eyes again lowered as though he were examining the ground. "I assumed that you understood that 'sharing' implied a giving on both our parts...I did not intentionally mislead you."  
Lili slowly turned away so that her back was towards the companion. 'Damn him!' she thought. He had turned the tables on her with his more than acceptable explanation. It was almost impossible to remain angry with him, and yet, something still needed to be said.  
Lili sighed heavily. "Da'an, I accept your explanation, but it does not change the fact that you are now in possession of information you were not meant to have..." She felt the companion's hand on her shoulder, gently entreating her to turn and face him. She did, and saw that his own, blue face was showing through his disguise. He seemed genuinely distressed.  
"Then, Lili, you must trust me to keep your secrets, even as I keep Boone's."  
Lili smiled, to spite herself and covered Da'an's hand with her own. "Your face needs fixing,"she joked. "And let me give you some advice...you really need to start referring to Boone as Will. - You've earned the right to use his familiar name."

Boone left the embassy slightly after nine pm, with the excuse that he preferred to learn the terrain on his own. He had joked about Beckette being too conspicuous and his humour had served to deflect any suspicions she might have had.  
"Besides," he had said, "You'd start telling people about the drinking incident from my last visit. I don't think I'd enjoy bringing that up again!"  
When Siobhan had questioned him about his research that afternoon, he had somehow managed to put her off with some well chosen replies about needing more time and more information. He knew that he was unlikely to be able to put her off again - from now on he would end up having to share some of his information with her.  
He really hoped that the meeting with Barker went well. Somehow, the maiming of the human volunteers had to stop.  
He arrived at the Fox and Hound less than twenty minutes later, which afforded him the time to check the place out. Eventually, he had a seat at a table in the corner and ordered a local ale.   
Boone was half way through his second pint when Barker sat down opposite him.

Lili pulled up in front of Augur's place at zero five-thirty hours, turned the engine off and stared at the warehouse he called home.   
She had spent the entire night talking with Da'an, their conversations covering an incredible number of topics. She hadn't realized it before, but the companion was insatiable in his need to learn about the human species. He seemed to genuinely wish to know what it was to be human - to understand how we thought, how we interpreted things...in short, who we were and what we truly wished in life.  
They had wandered through the garden and embassy during their discussions, almost as though Da'an feared to stay too long in one spot. Perhaps it had helped to keep his mind off his isolation.  
Lili had finally left the embassy shortly before five, with Da'an insisting that he would be fine. She glanced around her and noted that Augur's, was the only other car in sight. Chances were good that she wasn't interrupting anything.  
Flinging the door open, she stepped out and cautiously approached the entrance way. One never knew what kind of security measures Augur might have thought up.   
The door was unlocked.  
With a frown, Lili drew her gun and cautiously made her way inside. When she arrived at the entrance to his private quarters and found that the double doors were wide open, she really began to worry. At the sound of metallic banging, she dove through the door, rolled and came up ready to fire.  
Augur gave her a wicked grin as he finished flipping the hash browns. "Just in time for breakfast," he laughed as began dividing the potatoes out between two plates.  
Lili stood up as she clicked the safety back on and re-holstered her gun. She felt certain that her face was flaming red. "You knew that I would do this, didn't you?"  
"MmmmHmmm." Augur brushed past her and placed the dishes on the table which, she realized, was elegantly set for two.  
"What if I had just called you on your global from outside?" She casually sauntered over to the table and sat in the chair he indicated.  
"No. You never would have done that. You had to come in here," he said as he sat down opposite her.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"You care about me too much not to risk your life on my behalf." Augur delivered the sentence with his elbows propped up on the table and his chin resting on his hands.  
"Bat your eyelashes at me, and so help me I'll kick you...."  
They both burst out laughing.  
"I love it when you rescue me," he snickered.  
Lili changed the subject. "So, You cook too?" It was more a statement than a question. She had looked over her meal and was impressed.  
"Eggs Benedict, hash browns with onions, Blue Mountain coffee, orange juice...and a fresh fruit cup."He proudly indicated each item as he named it.  
They spent the next half hour enjoying the meal and chatting about music, furnishings and what defined the "must have" car. Finally the conversation turned back towards the usual topic of the Liberation.  
"So, what is it you needed to tell me about Doors?" Lili asked as she pushed herself away from the table and crossing her legs, sipped her coffee.  
Augur admired her legs and then roused himself to answer. "Doors is in on the Irish Liberation's action," He mock-whispered as he leaned forward. "In fact, he's running the show."  
"What?!" Lili nearly spat her coffee onto the floor. "That...S.O.B.! Did he tell you this?"  
"Nah. I had to do some digging. I'm pretty sure that most of our people don't know about it."  
"Why would he keep this to himself?" Lili was perplexed. "How exactly is he involved in it?"  
"I don't know, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if he helped them plan the whole thing out." Augur made a sour face.   
"There must be some way to use this to our advantage..." Lili tapped her fingers on her cup and thought it over.  
"Oh, there is a way," Augur grinned as he leaned closer. "First you have to get more information out of Boone..."

Boone had only just left the Irish Resistance HQ when his global beeped. He quickly muted it and sprinted to the safety of a shadowy doorway before answering.  
"Yeah?" he asked in a low voice.  
"You'll never guess who's involved in Barker's operation," Lili began.  
"Doors," He answered without hesitation. "I know, Barker told me that this is actually his brainchild - so to speak." Boone grimaced at his unintentional pun. "He's got them messing with people's brains on the off chance that they may learn something about the project. The problem is that, so far, they haven't learned anything. They have, however, left quite a few people incapacitated for life."  
"This time I say we use his arrogance against him," Lili nearly snarled.  
"What did you have in mind?" Boone was all ears.

A short time later, he entered the Taelon embassy. Deciding to take in the view from the audience chamber windows before turning in for the night, Boone quickly moved up the central corridor and was just about to enter the room, when he heard a foot shuffle within. He froze and listened, but not hearing anything else, he quietly, slowly, inched forward. Finally he was in a position to peer around the wall into the chamber beyond. What he saw caused his mouth to drop open.  
Kha'rha and Siobhan sat near the windows, their right hands clasped between them, while each had their left hand on the other's shoulder. The looks on their faces were blissful. Every so often, one or the other would twitch, but they otherwise remained still.   
Boone silently withdrew. He had obviously caught the two lovebirds sharing. Entering his quarters, he dropped down on the bed and kicked his shoes off. His thoughts drifted towards his relationship with Da'an. In a way he envied Siobhan and wished for a deeper union with Da'an, but he truly didn't believe himself ready for such a relationship.  
It had become clear to him that a deeper bonding such as Da'an seemed to be pursuing, was the Taelon equivalent of marriage - a permanent commitment. He owed it to the companion to go into such a relationship with no regrets or reservations - something he could not yet do.  
Kate was still so much in his mind.  
Boone felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep and forced himself awake. Lili had wanted him to call once he was back in his room. He fumbled his global off his belt and beeped her.  
"I'm back..."he said when she answered.  
"Then, give me the details about the situation. I've been waiting with baited breath!"  
"Ew!" At the look she gave him, he shrugged and explained everything.  
"They won't stop kidnapping these people? I can't believe this! I joined the Liberation, not the Gestapo!"  
"You know Doors. He is quite willing to sacrifice people in his quest to expose the companions. He can't even see that, at the moment, he's become humanity's worse enemy."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Tomorrow, we'll give Augur's plan a try." Boone looked grim. "I hope it works, because if it doesn't, I may have to let Siobhan know what's going on."  
"Boone! You can't!" Lili's eyes were as large as saucers. "If you turn on the resistance, you know that you'll be a walking dead man!"  
"Siobhan is going to figure it all out herself anyway and it won't take her long. One thing is certain...I cannot allow them to do this to any more people. It's no different than killing them. In fact, death would probably be preferable!"  
"I understand. Hey, don't worry. Augur's plan will work. I know it!"   
Boone didn't say anything, but it looked to him like she was trying to convince herself of that.  
"How is Da'an holding up?" he finally asked. "I hope you didn't come down on him too hard."  
"We've...patched things up," she answered. "Boone...Da'an's cut himself off from the commonality."  
"What?" He sat bolt upright on his bed. "When? Why? Is he..."  
Lili quickly interrupted his panicked questioning and filled him in on the events of the previous evening.  
"He's holding up well at the moment," she finished. I'm going back over to keep him company in just a bit, so you'd better tell me when you're going to call Doors up."  
"It'll be at three pm your time. I know he's always available then."  
"Right! Belman swings by at that time." Lili suddenly brightened. "Keep your fingers crossed and I'll talk to you later." Without further adieu, she cut the link.  
Boone put the global away and lay back down as his thoughts turned once more towards Da'an. He had to admit that he felt an overwhelming urgency to get back to the companion...

Sandoval paced the floor in his upscale apartment, which was located a floor beneath Zo'or's 'grown' penthouse. He had been up since well before daybreak, despite the fact that he was not expected to report back to Zo'or until that afternoon.  
It was bad enough that he had been forced to confess to Zo'or what Da'an's last request of him had been, but to have had the order so neatly by-passed...and to be commanded to do such a thing!!! It was almost to much!   
"There has to be a way out of this!" he snarled, putting his left hand through the plaster of one wall.

Lili was back at the Talon Embassy shortly after nine. A quick nap and a shower had done her a world of good, but now, as she made her way from the hanger to the main audience chamber, she found herself becoming a bundle of nerves.   
If anything had happened to the companion while she was gone, Boone would never forgive her. Hell...she would never forgive herself! He had to be all right, after all, she was only gone a few hours and he had been adjusting nicely to life without the commonality!  
Lili quickened her pace and turned the corner into the main chamber. She stopped so suddenly that her feet nearly went out from under her!  
Da'an was prone in his chair, completely enveloped by a swirling cloud of blue energy. He was in his natural state.  
"Da'an!" she yelled in a panic, sure that he had left his body as he had the one time he had nearly joined the void. She lunged towards his chair, even as the startled Taelon sat up and the glow faded away.   
Da'an's eyes, even in their true state, seemed to be wide with confusion. In another few seconds, he had regained his human appearance and stood up.  
"I am quite well, Captain," he reassured her as he stepped down and moved to her side. "I was merely resting."  
"Sorry." Lili was mortified.  
As though sensing her embarrassment, the companion gestured towards the windows. "Come, let us watch the traffic and give thanks that we are watching, and not participating in it."  
Lili laughed. "Yeah, thank goodness for Taelon shuttles. After they had seated themselves, she spoke again. "So, uh...what was that energy cloud you were lying in?"  
"My sustenance," he replied.  
"I'm sorry I interrupted your breakfast."  
It was the companion's turn to smile. "I am glad that you have returned. My thoughts have been on my missing implant all morning. I have felt his turmoil through our bond, and I can not help but worry at his worry."  
Da'an turned his large, seemingly guileless eyes upon her. "Will you tell me what it is which troubles him so... and yourself? I feel that your anxiety and his are linked in some way..."  
Lili stared at the Taelon, and for the first time noted the worry visible upon his face. Hardly daring to believe what she was about to do, Lili held her hand out to him palm first. Boone was about to take Doors down a notch or two, an event which would place them both at risk.   
Some things were better communicated without words.  
Da'an hesitated, apparently confused by her offer - not that she could blame him. Hadn't she come down on him just this morning, for having done this with her in the past?  
"It's the only way I can safely communicate to you what you wish to know - at least while we're both sitting in this structure," she explained. "All I want, is for it to really be a sharing this time. I want you to show me your past...and I want this to be the last time we ever do this."  
Slowly, the companion brought his hand up to meet Lili's. "It grieves me that we shall not have this opportunity again," he said. "However, I am most grateful for this chance to learn more. It shall be as you wish." 

Boone joined Siobhan in Kha'rha's audience chamber just before six a.m.   
"Where's Kha'rha?" he asked when he realized that the companion was not present.  
"He'll be in shortly. He has an announcement to make to us," Siobhan said as she glanced to the side and came to attention. "Here he is now."  
Boone followed suit. Taelon announcements tended to make him nervous. He watched as Kha'rha seated himself in his chair and hoped that the news had nothing to do with the resistance.  
"Good morning," the Taelon greeted them both after they had all saluted each other.  
"Good morning," Siobhan practically chirped back.  
Boone elected to nod his acknowledgement of the pleasantry. "I understand that you have some news to relate?" he prompted.  
"Indeed. After careful consideration, I have decided to hold a news conference tomorrow afternoon," he informed them.  
"I believe that this may be a risky undertaking in light of the anger being directed towards you by the victim's families," Boone replied. "Perhaps you should wait until we have more information with which to appease them?"  
"It is to ease the anger and fear of the family members, that I have pursued this course. Siobhan has gathered enough information to at least implicate the Liberation. It is best that we make this alternate explanation of their loved one's mishaps to these families so that we may diffuse their anger towards us." Kha'rha spoke calmly, punctuating his sentences with graceful hand gestures which instantly brought Da'an to Boone's mind.  
"When tomorrow?" Boone asked shortly, knowing that there would be no arguing with the Companion. He could get away with it with Da'an, but this was not HIS companion.  
"It has been set for seventeen hundred hours at the medical facility auditorium." Before Boone could protest, Kha'rha spoke again. "The media has all ready been informed. Siobhan shall handle the security arrangements while you continue your sleuthing. I do expect you to be present, however."  
Boone nodded, "Of course." This companion certainly knew how to forestall an argument, but Boone tried to reason with him. "You realize that you have not given your implant enough time to adequately cover all security contingencies?"  
"I do not believe this to be a high risk situation. Any arrangements Siobhan makes are sure to be adequate." He made the gesture for leave-taking, which was also a dismissal.  
Siobhan and Boone returned the gesture and quitted the room.  
"Why are you so concerned?" she asked him as they moved down the corridor.  
"Call it a feeling," he groused. "but, this is happening too quickly. Something's not right!"  
"Things'll look better after breakfast," she grinned. "You just leave security to me. I want you to have something substantial to report back to Kha'rha with by the time that conference rolls around."

Sandoval presented himself before Zo'or at the appointed hour and waited for the companion to acknowledge his presence.  
Zo'or kept him waiting a good twenty minutes.  
"Is all in readiness?" The Taelon finally asked him.  
"Yes, Zo'or. You were correct in your prediction that Kha'rha would hold a news conference. He's scheduled it for tomorrow afternoon, at seventeen hundred his time."  
"Of course he is holding a conference," Zo'or smirked. "My associates in the Synod suggested it to him - at my request."  
"Of course," Sandoval echoed. 

  


Lili had spent the rest of the morning with Da'an. She had to admit that the companion seemed to be doing well - in fact, it had quickly become business as usual at the Taelon Embassy.   
She had sat near the windows and watched Da'an conduct business with quite a bit of interest. Now and then, her thoughts had drifted back to their sharing earlier that morning. She might not know the Taelon's motives in coming to Earth, but at least she now knew Da'an's motives in wishing to be here.  
His reasons were good enough for her.  
Right before she had left, he had dismissed Lassiter and taking one of her hands, wished her well in her next endeavor - her meeting with Doors.   
On an impulse, she had hugged him and promised that she would let him know how it had turned out. She had been surprised to feel the Taelon return the embrace, and when she had quickly stepped back, embarrassed at her own presumption, he had spoken, putting her at ease.  
"You have given me my first such embrace," he had said with a small smile. "It is an experience which I do believe I would wish to have again."  
"Yeah...well, it's the rarity of the event which makes it so special," she had responded, smiling as well and with a mock military salute, she had left him.  
Now, as she entered the Resistance stronghold, her thoughts turned towards the performance she was about to give. The future of her cause depended upon it.  
Noting Augur surreptitiously giving her the thumbs up from his console in the corner, she had to fight back a smile. If this worked...she would owe him big-time - and she probably wouldn't even mind.   
She took a seat at the large table in front of the main view screen and put her feet up on a chair.   
She didn't have long to wait. Not two minutes later, Doors strode out of his office and came to a screeching halt at the sight of her.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked gruffly. "How did you get past security?"  
"Oops! I must have forgotten to take care of those access locks!" Augur piped up from across the room.  
"Augur! I ought to..." Before he could continue, Sahjit interrupted.   
"Oh dear," he said. "I forgot to update the DNA analyzer in the elevator! How could I have been so careless?"  
Doors looked like he was about to blow out a major blood vessel. "How dare you?" his voice boomed out. "I will not tolerate such insubordination in my organization!"  
Lili was on her feet and in his face in a second. "Your organization?" she countered. By now every eye in the place was on the spectacle unfolding in the main chamber. It was time to get some people thinking. "Excuse me, Jonathan, but I thought that this was our organization. OUR - as in the human race's? Who the hell do you think you are, trying to kick me and Boone out because we disagree with some of your tactics? Perhaps you'd like to explain to our friends here exactly what you have been doing to your fellow human beings in Ireland?"  
"I don't have to stand here and listen to this," he spat, as he headed for his office, but his strategic retreat was cut short by Boone's voice.  
"I'm afraid that you do...or would you rather stay in your office while I fill the rest of OUR organization in on your little foray into cerebral experimentation?"   
Doors spun around in shock to find Boone's global transmission up on the main view screen. Every eye in the place was shifting between Boone and Doors.   
"Get him off the screen," Doors growled at Augur.  
Before the high-tech wizard could respond, a different resistance member moved to block the controls. "Wait a minute," he confronted the millionaire. "Let's give him a chance to speak."  
Before the ex-industrialist could even find his voice, Boone spoke again.  
"OK people, as far as I'm concerned, this is still a democracy. Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"  
Boone, being greeted with a resounding chorus of affirmative responses, blew Door's scheme wide-open.

Boone closed his global and let out a whoop of joy. "Yes! That's how we do it!" He fell back onto the bed and relived the experience again, courtesy of his implant.  
Things had gone downhill quickly for Doors once the rest of the organization had learned of the senseless waste of human lives. If the experimentation had ended after the first few failures, it might have been a different story, but...  
Calls had quickly been made to the other resistance bases in the United States to communicate the discovery. Everyone had been in agreement about one thing. Doors currently wielded too much power. Something would have to be done to prevent this sort of thing from happening again in the future.  
The Liberation was undergoing a big change. Within a few weeks time, it would be ruled by a committee made up of members from each major stronghold. Any and all major decisions would be made by them, after adequate discussion.  
It had not yet been decided who, from their operation, would sit on the committee, but one thing was certain...Doors no longer ran the show.

The hour for the news conference was rapidly approaching as Boone found himself gathering the last of his data on a disc. With the European branch of the Liberation having called off their operation to gather information from the implanted volunteers, there was no need to expose the organization's weak points to the Taelons, but Boone still had to give Siobhan something...  
He had decided to expose the mole working in the Taelon Medical Facility, but not before having warned the resistance that he was doing so. By the time Kha'rha's people moved to detain him, he would be working with the Liberation in a different country altogether.  
The disc contained every bit of information which incriminated the man and the resistance, as well as the hypothesis that the liberation had not succeeded in gathering any useful information - hence their continued experimentation. Since the Taelons were about to point the finger at the humans anyway, there really was no loss in making himself out to be a dutiful implant.  
Hearing a sound in the office doorway, he turned. Siobhan was leaning on the wall.   
"I thought you were all ready at the auditorium," he said, as he removed the finished disk from the computer and held it out to her.  
Siobhan moved forward and took it from him. "We won't be leaving until the last minute," she answered as she turned the disc over in her hands. "Is this...?"  
"My findings? Yes. It contains everything I was able to dig up."  
"Good! I'll go review it now. There may be something here which Kha'rha can use at the conference..." She was about to quit the room when Boone's global chirped, drawing her attention.  
He flipped it open and prayed that it wasn't one of his resistance friends. Just to be on the safe side, he turned so that Beckette could not see the screen.  
It was Zo'or!  
Boone quickly dropped his hand, and keeping Beckette out of range of the global's camera, he let her see the screen.  
"Greeting Zo'or," he answered coolly. "What may I do for you?"  
The Taelon smiled. "I was not sure that Kha'rha had informed you of Da'an's decision to quit the commonality."  
"He has only cut himself off for the moment," Boone replied. "He'll be rejoining your commonality as soon as he's dealt with you."  
"So then, you do know of these events," the Taelon responded with narrowed eyes. "You must realize that in removing himself from the commonality, he has all but abdicated his position as North American Companion. I hope to fill that chair and have Da'an recalled to the mother ship before you can return." He tilted his head and stared out of the corners of his eyes at Boone. "I seriously doubt that you and your companion will be bonding anytime in this incarnation, however, I have taken extra precautions to ensure that it never happens, " he hissed.  
The global went dead.  
Boone and Siobhan stared at each other in shock.  
"That sounded like a threat against your life!" she exclaimed.  
"Or against Da'an's!"he countered. Boone thought a moment. "It can't be a coincidence that he called right before the conference," he admitted. " I think you're right. I am the target!"   
"Not to mention that Taelons do not kill each other," Beckette reminded him. "You'd best stay away from the conference."  
"It might be that that was why he called - To try and get me somewhere alone." Boone guested. "If he wants me dead, sooner or later, he's going to make his move. I'd rather it was sooner. It's best that we proceed as planned."  
Beckette nodded her agreement.

Lili arrived in Da'an's audience chamber just before midnight to watch the news conference with him. She was still elated by their victory down in Resistance HQ and her happy attitude was not lost on the companion.   
As she stepped up onto his footrest so that she could stand beside his chair, he spoke.   
"I take it that all went well this afternoon?" the Taelon commented, more than a little interested in the outcome.   
"Better even than that!" Lili leaned down so that her mouth was closer to the seated Companion's ear and whispered, "I'll tell you all about it after the news conference... "  
"This is unexpected, but welcomed news," Da'an breathed. "For the last hour I have sensed much anger coming from my implant. I had assumed the worst."   
Lili was confused. "Anger? I really don't know why he'd be angry." She shrugged. "Perhaps he doesn't like the the way Siobhan is handling the security details. He does tend to be a bit obsessive about his job."   
The companion nodded with a satisfied smile on his face. With a graceful wave of his left arm, he opened a datastream to the local news channel which was broadcasting the conference.   
Not two minutes later, Zo'or entered the room. Sandoval was not with him, and he seemed to be completely unaccompanied. For Zo'or, who always kept at least one bodyguard nearby, the solo entrance screamed 'trouble'. Da'an and Lili exchanged a brief look as the newly arrived Taelon approached Da'an's chair.   
"What brings you to us at this hour?" Da'an asked calmly.   
"I only wish to view the news conference with you," the younger Taelon smirked.  
"And could you not have spared yourself the journey and watched it from the comfort of your own chair?" Zo'or's smile was sinister. "I would not deny myself the pleasure of watching your reaction to your implant's public appearance."   
Da'an stared at him uneasily. "Where is Agent Sandoval?" he asked. "Have you taken him from me when you did not truly require his services?"   
"He is nearby," Zo'or swivelled around for a better view of the data stream before continuing. "taking care of a few things for me." 

Sandoval opened his global and then closed it again. He paced back and forth in the garden before coming to a halt before the fountain.   
This place was one of Da'an's favorites and the Taelon often spent a great majority of his free time contemplating its beauty.   
Sandoval stared at the bubbling water and sighed. He would not be serving Taelon interests if he allowed the farce to continue. Direct order or not, he needed to inform Quo'on of the events which were about to unfold.  
He didn't give a damn about Boone, but if he allowed this to happen, he knew that Da'an would never take him back. Just the mere thought of remaining Zo'or's attache...  
He flipped the global open again. He could do this! He had to do this!  
Finally, with an extreme effort of willpower, he opened a channel directly to the top.

Boone took his place on the left side of the auditorium's stage and waited for Kha'rha to make his entrance. He glanced over toward Beckette, who stood next to the doors at the opposite end. Flanked by guards, she waited to escort the companion in.  
While he waited, Boone scanned the auditorium again. He really didn't like what he was seeing.   
The press were set up just in front of the stage, their camera's strategically placed so that they would not obstruct the view of the rest of the audience. As usual, the reporters were talking amongst themselves and exchanging notes.  
They were of little concern to him.  
It was the large audience which had him on edge. There were at least four hundred people packed into the place and a vast majority of them were either related to or at least knew the victims of the Taelon project. The air was charged with emotional energy...with barely controlled anger and outrage. People's mouths were set in thin, compressed lines.  
There was little doubt in his mind that they could easily overcome the pitiably small number of guards standing between them and the stage.   
Boone spoke to Beckette via his headphone. "Tell Kha'rha to call it off. These people don't want explanations - They want blood."  
"I know. I already tried," came the other implant's voice in his ear. "He is determined. Besides, if we try to shoo them all out at this point, you know there will be violence."  
"Do the two men up on the stage have skrills?"  
"Yes."  
"Between them and us, we may have a chance of getting out of here in one piece."

Lili watched the data stream as the Irish Companion made his appearance and was escorted to the podium by Siobhan Beckette. The room seemed noisy and even the reporters were commenting on the crowd's unrest.  
She had to smile when a camera panned over to get a shot of Boone. He had become something of a celebrity with those reporters who covered Companion events and they couldn't resist pointing him out and giving a brief history to their audience.   
"Boone really hates it when they do that," she commented to Da'an.  
He was about to reply, when Zo'or suddenly spoke.  
"You are fortunate that they have shown him to you this one last time," he said, almost under his voice.  
Lili's mouth gaped open, not only from Zo'or's statement, but from the speed with which Da'an suddenly stood and lunged for the other Taelon. One moment he had been in his chair, the next he was standing beside Zo'or grasping his arm tightly with his left hand.  
"What have you done?" Da'an's voice was low and shook with what Lili would have sworn was anger.  
Zo'or attempted to withdraw, but could not break Da'an's grip. Two seconds later, he went limp and slid to his knees as Da'an finally released him.  
The North American Companion spun towards Lili, his eyes large with panic. "I must summon Quo'on," he murmured in a daze.  
"That will be unnecessary," came the Synod leaders voice, as he entered the audience chamber with Sandoval in tow.  
Already in a state of shock, neither Da'an nor Lili were able to respond before their eyes were drawn to the data stream and the violence which was erupting at the news conference.  
"I fear that we are too late to stop the events now unfolding in Dublin," Quo'on said as he moved to stand beside Da'an. "I believe, however, that we are not too late to stop this one," here he indicated the collapsed Zo'or, "from spreading his madness."   
Da'an's eyes remained on the data stream, where Boone and Beckette struggled to hold back the crowd by stunning them with their skrill blasts. Somehow he managed to glance back toward Quo'on, who, amazingly enough, wore a human face. "I have wrested this one's secrets from him," he confessed. "It shames me to admit it, however, my implant's anger temporarily brought forth my own. I experienced an overwhelming need to learn the truth of his being...and to hurt him."  
"We will talk of this later,"Quo'on said. "Tell me what you have learned.   
"Zo'or has arranged this riot through use of Agent Sandoval. His intention was to cause William Boone's death in an effort to help clear the way to my title. He has also spread his malice through half the Synod. His supporters back his interests at the expense of our race's goals. They wish only personal power for themselves, not what is truly necessary for our race's continued survival."  
"Agent Sandoval informed me of his part in this scheme. His concern for you and the rest of our interests proved enough to allow him to disobey Zo'or." Quo'on nodded at the implant, who bowed deeply to him. "He shall not be held accountable." The Synod leader's eyes turned toward Zo'or. "You are another matter entirely and shall accompany me back to the mother ship, where you shall remain restricted until this matter has been resolved."   
They were all interrupted by the sound of a shot ringing out at what was once the conference. One of the implants on the stage fell, apparently shot in the chest. Screams broke out as some of those in the crowd panicked and began fighting their way toward the rear exits.   
Off to the other side of the stage, the crowd surged forward, intent on cutting off Kha'rha's only means of escape.  
With his only means of escape rapidly disappearing, Boone suddenly stood and fired a skrill shot through the back of the stage, obliterating the auditorium's back wall in a ten foot radius and leaving every curtain which was in the path of the blast with a matching circle dissolved in it. As he started to duck back down, another shot rang out.   
Da'an flinched as he watched Boone go down. Lili was instantly by his side, gripping his arm.   
"Is he?" she began, but Da'an shook his head, no.  
In the data stream, they watched as Boone stood again and pushed the Irish Companion towards the new exit. Siobhan followed behind Kha'rha as Boone laid down some cover fire, but she was hit in the leg and went down.  
To his credit, the Irish companion turned back and tried to help her, but she screamed something at Boone which the microphones could not pick up. Apparently it had been for him to save the companion, for he quickly grabbed the Taelon's arm and hauled him out of the auditorium after him.  
The reporters ducked or ran, but continued covering the events unfolding at the auditorium long enough to show some of the crowd following the implant and companion out through the gaping hole.  
Quo'on cut the data stream transmission off with a wave of his arm. "We will continue to monitor these events closely from out mother ship," he said. "It may be that we shall have to interfere directly in order to restore order in Dublin." He then motioned Sandoval to help Zo'or to his feet. "You shall help me escort him back to my shuttle," he commanded before turning back towards Da'an. "It is amazing to me to see how you have incapacitated him. Perhaps your continued association with Boone shall aid us in ways we had not dared dream of." Quo'on nodded with satisfaction. "Tomorrow you shall make yourself available to Ne'eg so that we may see how you have accomplished this."  
Da'an inclined his head in respectful acknowledgement and brought a hand to his chest while the other was held palm upward in a gesture of leave-taking. The truth was that his thoughts were currently elsewhere, his mind seeking some emotion from Boone which would allow him to ascertain if his human friend was safe.  
As soon as the others had departed, Lili pulled out her global, instantly capturing the Taelon's interest.  
"Augur! Thank God I reached you....Yes! What do you know? What's happening over there?"  
Augur looked grim. "Some of our operatives have reported that the crowd has Boone and Kha'rha pinned down in an alley. It doesn't look good..."  
Lili slammed the global shut. "Dammit!" she shouted. 

Boone guided Kha'rha down the alley behind the auditorium and made a left. Their best chance of escape would be to double back and re-enter the building so that their pursuers exhausted themselves searching the streets and other structures.  
They stayed against the building's wall as Boone inched forward and glanced around the front corner.  
"Damn!" he said under his breath when he saw that some of the more enterprising people had already backtracked through the front entrance and were headed their way. "Come on," he whispered as he tugged on the Taelon, who seemed to be in a state of shock. "We've got to go - NOW!"  
The two of them backtracked a short way and cut behind the rest of the medical facility. With the facility's increased security, Boone knew that getting the companion inside the structure would most likely be his best chance at ensuring the alien's safety. He didn't like the idea of leading the crowd's violence to a building housing ill patients, but it had now become his only alternative.  
They were just climbing up the loading dock, when a few reporters and five members of the crowd spotted them. Instantly shouts of "There they are!" and "Get them!" were raised.   
Another shot rang out, nearly clipping Boone's face. Boone fired his skrill at them as he and Kha'rha quickly ducked inside and made for the secure area of the building.   
Upon reaching the security door, Boone quickly gave his name and placed his hand on the monitor.  
"*IMPLANT - WILLIAM BOONE - ACCESS GRANTED*" came the computer-generated voice. Kha'rha merely spoke a line in Taelon. "*KHA'RHA - ACCESS GRANTED*" was returned.  
The huge steel door swung open, passing them through as another bullet ricocheted off it.  
Breathing a little easier, Boone slowed down, allowing Kha'rha a chance to catch his breath...or whatever it was that Taelons did.  
They had almost gotten to the stairwell at the end of the corridor, when Boone heard the security computer speak again.   
"*MAINTENANCE - JOSEPH CARVER - ACCESS GRANTED*"  
"Shit!" was his only exclamation as he and the companion - who needed no prompting - ran for the stairs. They moved up a flight, entered the first floor of the structure, backtracked down the corridor which ran atop the one they had entered the stairwell through and took a turn down a lateral hallway.   
Boone had a map of the building in his head, care of his CVI, and he was making for a first floor exit near the clinic's small emergency room, which would let him out of the building near the helicopter landing pad.   
After a few more turns, they were there. Boone stopped to the side of the heavy door and peaked out. Kha'rha's shuttle was nowhere to be seen. He wasted no time in pulling out his global and calling the pilot.  
"Where in the hell are you?" he asked as the pilot answered.   
"Looking for you, along with half the people in the area!"  
"Get back to the place you let us out - and you'd best not take very long about it!"  
"On my way!"  
Boone closed the global and moved the companion up against the wall, between himself and the exit door.  
Less than thirty seconds later, the shuttle roared into view - and it was a good thing too, as their remaining pursuers suddenly turned the corner in the hallway behind them.  
"Time to go!" Boone yelled, as he shoved Kha'rha out the exit ahead of him. The landing area was out the door and to the right, but to get there, they would have to cross the emergency entrance way into the clinic. Boone quickly scanned the area and determined that it was clear. They sprinted ahead and were just passing the other entrance way, when a woman carrying a child and with another child in tow, rounded the corner of the building ahead of them.   
"Get back!" he shouted frantically, realizing too late that the parking area was next to the landing zone. As he sprinted towards the woman, intent on shielding her and the children from their pursuers, shots again rang out.   
"No!" he screamed, as he blindly unleashed a skrill blast behind him. He dove for the woman and recovering the child she had dropped, turned and handed her off to Kha'rha.   
Boone quickly shoved the other child down behind him and turning, vaporized the three pursuers. Only then did he notice Kha'rha shielding the other child with his own form...and the news helicopter hovering nearby which had captured the entire incident on video.   
Grateful that they were still alive, he turned his attention towards the fallen woman. She was badly hurt, but still breathing.  
He only hoped that Siobhan had survived as well.

Da'an and Lili watched as the news coverage picked back up with a special announcement, which culminated with the footage of Boone and Kha'rha's close encounter at the clinic being show.   
Lili watched in amazement, as Boone all but threw the two year old girl to Kha'rha, who immediately turned his back to the shooters and shielded the girl with his own form. Boone, had of course protected the other child as well as the mother, but the sight of the child, with her arms around the companion's neck as he protected her had been...electrifying and uplifting.  
Despite having started the evening under suspicion of having set in motion events leading to the maiming of dozens of men, Kha'rha was ending that same evening a hero.  
So was William Boone.  
The telecast seemed to go on and on, with more footage of the carnage rolling in, as well as updated casualty lists. It seemed that the footage of the Irish Companion saving the child could not be shown often enough.  
Twenty minutes into it, Sandoval re-entered the audience chamber. "We've confirmed the media accounts," he reported. "Siobhan Beckette is alive. She had been saved by several of the reporters, amazingly enough, at great risk to their own lives. All in all there are twenty seven injured, including the mother of the two children, who is listed in serious, but stable condition."  
"And Boone? How is he?" Da'an pressed.  
"He was shot in the side. He lost some blood, but incredibly none of his internal organs were affected." At the obvious look of relief which crossed Da'an's face, Sandoval looked at his own feet. "Boone said to tell you that he'd call you as soon as he's helped mop up the mess over there."  
"They let him out of the hospital?" Lili was incredulous. "The man's been shot!"  
"The man is an implant, Captain," Sandoval replied. "And he is the only one capable of the task right now. All the others are far more seriously hurt."  
"Agent Sandoval."   
Da'an's voice was calm, but the FBI Agent felt his stomach knot up. Now that the excitement was over, he would learn whether he would be welcomed back...or not.  
"Da'an?" he responded, somehow managing to hide his nervousness.  
"Were the three men killed by William Boone the same three paid to begin the riot and to kill him?"  
"They were."  
"How is it that you arranged this when I had expressly ordered you to report to Quo'on immediately with any such information?"  
"Your exact words had been that I was to serve Zo'or as I would serve you," Sandoval replied. "You also told me that if he should command me to do anything which would endanger Commander Boone's life, that I was not to actually carry through with the assignment, but rather, to report to Quo'on secretly and at the first opportunity and inform him of the command I you had given me. I was then to tell him what it is was that Zo'or has ordered me to do."  
"Those are my own words. You have nearly precisely recited them back to me," Da'an stated, confusion evident on his face. "Why then did you wait so long to contact Quo'on? Why did you carry through with the order?"  
Sandoval looked supremely embarrassed, even blushing furiously as he somehow managed to stammer out his explanation. "Zo'or asked me what your command had been. He then asked me whose implant I was and when I vowed my loyalty was to him, he informed me that Quo'on himself had already declared that no companion might interfere in matters between another companion and his implant. He commanded me to check and see if this was not so. I did."  
A look of pity crossed Da'an's face. "And from that moment on, you were directly controlled by your implant." It was not a question.  
Sandoval answered it anyway with an affirmative nod.  
"I still find myself confused...and curious. How did you then overcome your motivational directive and contact Quo'on?"  
Sandoval blushed brighter. "I..." he began and then had to swallow before trying again. "I could not allow anything to happen to Boone, not out of concern for him, but...."  
Da'an tilted his head and waited patiently, as Lili looked away. She knew quite well why the human had been able to temporarily defeat the implant.  
"I did it out of respect...and affection for you," Sandoval finally managed.  
The companion closed his eyes and tilted his head, as he blushed blue. When he regained control of his form, he looked at his implant and smiled.  
"I welcome you back, Agent Sandoval," he said. "Please resume your duties."  
A rare smile crossed the implant's face. With a quick salute, he left the chamber.  
Da'an turned toward Lili. "I have much to attend to," he said. "and I know that you grow weary. Please, take your leave and rest."  
"Thank-you. Will you call me back tomorrow and let me know what's going on?"  
"I shall."  
Without further adieu, Lili headed for her shuttle. There was a certain techno-wizard whom she still had to thank..."

Apart from the days following his wife's death, the three days which followed the riot had proved to be the most trying three days of Boone's life. He attended to the dozens of tasks Siobhan normally would have seen to, in addition to helping to clean up the mess that the police were wading through. He had given his detailed account of the events which led up to the riot to all the local authorities and even acted as a go-between for Kha'rha and the Government.  
To top everything off, his side was killing him!  
He had also been present when Quo'on had informed the Irish Companion that the Irish Government was demanding full disclosure of the operation in which the volunteers had participated. Fortunately, Kha'rha's rescue of the human child, had gotten him back into the good graces of the people of his protectorate. The picture of him cradling the girl had been on the front page of nearly every world newspaper the following day. That, combined with the evidence Boone had turned over implicating the Liberation in the actual maiming of those volunteers, had made damage control an easy matter, according to the Synod leader.  
Quo'on had then taken the time to thank Boone for his handling of the situation and had actually apologized to him for Zo'or's duplicity!  
Boone hadn't let the honor go to his head - there was still much which was not being discussed around him, and he had the distinct impression that he wasn't going to like Quo'on's idea of damage control.  
Tomorrow, he and the world would find out what the Taelon's project had been, and then he would finally go home. By the time he got back, Da'an would have heard the Synod's decision concerning Zo'or.   
Personally, he hoped that they locked the little shit up in the same cell with Rho'ha.  
It would feel good to be back home. As beautiful as Ireland was...he had had enough of it to last him a while. It was hard to believe that he hadn't even been gone a week!   
It felt like he had been gone a month - like he hadn't seen Da'an in months.  
He had called his Companion, as promised, the day after the incident. Da'an had seemed extremely concerned about his injury, something about which, he had reassured him. They had exchanged pleasantries and he had let Da'an know that he'd be back as soon as he could.   
Since then, Boone had been too busy to call back.  
His global suddenly beeped. It was Lili.  
"Will! Where are you right now?" she asked.   
"I'm in my room. I was about to turn in."  
"Our little branch of the resistance has named its two representatives."  
"Let me guess," he drawled, sounding bored. "One of them is Doors."  
"Lili looked disappointed. "Yeah, well...you can't have everything. How'd you know?"  
"You didn't think the Liberation would turn down the chance to spend his money, did you?"  
"Good point." She suddenly brightened again. "You'll NEVER guess who the second representative is..."

The next day, Boone's worst fears were realized.   
The Taelons disclosed that they had but transferred the humans to the mother ship to gage their ability to adjust to long periods in space and to function as a community in such conditions. Secrecy was imperative, for they knew that if word got out, many more humans would want to participate, than they could possibly accommodate. They had not wished to promote bad feelings.  
Every volunteer claimed that the Taelons had restored their memories and stated that they were telling the truth about the operation. Moreover, each of them had passed some very sophisticated lie-detector tests.  
Sitting through the rest of the hearing had been torture for the security chief, who knew better than anyone, the Taelon's ability to implant false memories in their subjects.   
Unless Da'an knew about the operation, it was unlikely that Boone or the rest of the world, would ever learn the truth of what had been going on.

Precisely one week after his departure, William Boone re-entered the Taelon Embassy in Washington, DC.  
"Welcome back, Will," Lili said, as she opened the shuttle shields.   
"It's good to be back," he grinned as stepped down into the hanger, where Sandoval awaited him.  
"Good to have you back," the other implant greeted as they shook hands. Boone was surprised to pick up a faint greeting in his mind. His skrill had greeted Sandoval's, no doubt.  
"It's good to be back," he finally responded, as Ron smiled with amusement. "You know, I think your skrill likes my skrill." he continued as they began walking toward the main corridor.  
"You have no idea..." the other implant laughed. Suddenly he stopped and became his usual, serious self. "Listen...how is Siobhan doing?"  
"She was released from the hospital yesterday. She said to thank you for the card...and to tell you that she would be all right."  
"Good," Sandoval replied. "You'd better hurry on in." He gestured toward the corridor. "He's waiting...impatiently."  
With a grin, Boone turned away and began to stride quickly up the circular central ramp.   
A minute later, he entered the audience chamber, where his companion waited semi-patiently near the windows. They wasted no time in moving toward each other.   
Boone, realizing at the last possible second that he was about to embrace Da'an, suddenly stopped in a fit of uncertainty and almost offered instead, to shake his hand. Embarrassed by his own confusion. he froze.  
Da'an was not offended. On the contrary, he actually seemed amused!  
"Is it not acceptable?" he asked.  
"It's...complicated..." was all Boone could manage.  
"I understand your confusion," the companion said calmly, his eyes twinkling. "Yet, do not even male humans embrace after an absence?"  
"They'd have to be very good friends, who had been separated a very long time," Boone dead panned, and was himself amused by the disappointed look he received.  
"I have no words to convey the pleasure I feel at your safe return," the Companion continued. "Please, accompany me to my quarters. We have much which we must discuss."  
Inexplicably pleased by the invitation, Boone followed the companion up the ramp to his private chamber.   
Da'an opened the portal and signalled his implant to proceed him into the room.  
Boone stepped inside and stared about him in wonder...and amazement. The chamber was a Taelon-grown structure, but the furnishings were strictly human. The large chamber housed a desk, an armoire, a small stereo, a cozy pair of oversized chairs, complete with a coffee table and area rug and a queen-sized bedroom set. The walls were full of niches which displayed artwork from around the world. There was even a large bookshelf, completely filled with some of the oldest volume's it had ever been Boone's pleasure to touch.  
He completed a circuit of the room and stopped before Da'an, grinning from ear to ear.  
"You approve?"  
"I like it very much," Boone laughed. "I never pictured your chambers looking like this, and yet, I now realize that I should have!" He actually chuckled as he took in the room again.  
Da'an was also smiling. "I am amused, and pleased by your observations. How better to learn about other races than to live as they do?" He gestured at the room. "In truth, my room pleases me. I feel....at home here." He stared solemnly at Boone. "I never felt at home on the mother ship."  
Boone nodded his understanding as Da'an indicated one of the chairs. "Please be comfortable," he invited.  
"What is the verdict from the Synod?" the implant asked, unable to contain his need to know any longer.  
"It was decided that Zo'or might keep his position as Representative to the United Nations, or remain a member of the Synod - but not both. Quo'on felt that this division between the two positions would help to prevent such power bases from forming in the future."  
"Has Zo'or made his decision yet?"  
"Strangely enough, he has chosen to remain here on Earth as our representative to the UN."  
Boone grimaced. "It's not all that strange, Da'an. It's what I would have expected him to do under the circumstances."  
The companion looked amazed. "Please explain," he invited.  
"One of our religious myths involves Lucifer, who was once one of the most beautiful and influential of God's angels. Lucifer became convinced that he was God's superior in every way and attempted to overthrow his lord. In the end, he was vanquished and given a choice between serving God again or being banished for all time. His response was that 'It was better to rule in Hell than to serve in Heaven'."  
Da'an blinked rapidly several times and stared at Boone in wonder. "How apt," he whispered as he shook his head. "You once told me that our two species shared a similar spirit. I have now come to believe this with every fiber of my being." Da'an blinked again and seemed to compose himself. "There is more to Zo'or's story. He is forbidden to step within this embassy without invitation. Furthermore, at all functions which require that we both be present, he is to defer to me."  
"Lili told me that you somehow managed to attack him and that Quo'on ordered you to submit to some tests. Please tell me that you didn't let Ne'eg experiment on you as he did on Rho'ha."  
"I thank you for your concern, however, it is unlikely that I would ever submit to such treatment. Ne'eg hypothesized that the anger I had been picking up from you prior to the riot was enough to ignite my own negative emotions to a degree not seen in a Taelon for millennia."  
"In other words, you lost your temper," Boone chuckled.  
"Yes."  
"Remember the feeling the next time you want to lecture me about my temper."  
Da'an looked at him from the corners of his eyes - a sure sign that he was annoyed.  
"I have some news for you," Boone offered, hoping to cheer him.   
It seemed to work.  
"Indeed? What might it be? Please share it with me." The Taelon brightened noticeably.  
"Doors is no longer the sole person in charge of the resistance. Each major division of the organization now has two representatives on a committee, whose responsibility it is to approve or reject proposals for actions to be taken against your people."  
"Perhaps this will help to prevent loss of life in the future,"Da'an murmured. "Still, it troubles me that the Liberation works against us, with no basis to back their claims that we wish the human race harm..."  
"We'd better not get into that now," the human cautioned, before continuing. "Doors is not completely out of the picture, though. He's one of the representatives to the largest division in this country."  
"And who might the other representative be?"  
"Myself."  
The two of them stared at each other a moment.  
"My new position ensures that I now have the power to counter Doors," Boone explained, as he began to see that Da'an was not pleased about the promotion.  
"It also serves to complicate our relationship further," the companion countered.  
'Perhaps it would be best to get slightly off the subject,' the security chief thought.  
"Da'an, Lili tells me that you have not yet rejoined the commonality," he began. "With Zo'or no longer a significant problem, why have you delayed?"  
"Despite our recent accomplishments, you and I are destined always to remain 'outsiders' to our own people - so long as we remain united in our common goal." The companion stood and walked towards his desk, which he leaned upon. "It is a difficult thing to realize that we, who work for the common good of our peoples, will never be accepted by them, because of it."  
Boone stood and moved to stand behind him. "There will always be those individuals who welcome us," he said in a low, soothing tone. "Tell me what this has to do with you rejoining the commonality."  
Da'an spun around to face Boone, momentarily surprising the implant with how much smaller he had become. "Do you believe that you and I can continue our friendship despite so many... impediments?"  
"I believe that you and I hold the key to helping to solve the misunderstandings which are sure to come," Boone explained. "And I will gladly risk my life, time and again, if I feel that I am capable of making even the smallest difference in the outcome of this struggle."  
Da'an seemed to be struck speechless for a while.When he spoke, his voice was soft, but determined.  
"Tomorrow, or perhaps the day after, I shall rejoin the commonality, but for now I wish only to touch your thoughts. For now, there are no others - no danger of my people sharing in our experience. There is...and only shall be, you and myself."  
Da'an offered his left hand, palm turned toward Boone.  
Without any hesitation, Boone put his arm around the companion's shoulders, and drawing him closer, moved to meet his palm with his own.

The end


End file.
